Shinzo Ketsuin (心臓欠員)
by Lightning Shun
Summary: Sakura Haruno salah satu shinobi Konoha Koma, saat pertarungan 5 negara, dan terjebak dialam tengah-tengah akhirnya bertemu seorang dewa yang melakukan perjanjian denganya, guna mengembalikan hidupnya seperti sebelumnya (Part 10 - Konflik sama perasaan) Riqueest : [DCherryBlue]
1. Chapter 1

Dingin

Salah satu perasaan aneh yang muncul, saat aku berada disini seolah terbangun dari tidur. Sosok tampilan semesta dengan putih, tampa gravitasi, dengan tubuhku yang terombang-ambing melayang aneh disekitarku.

"Yare-Yare, sosok Jiwa!,"Sebuah suara muncul ditelingaku, membuat mataku fokus memandang sekitarku, suaranya nampak seperti suara berat seseorang lelaki, yang malas berbicara.

"Ya! Cukup aneh juga seorang Jiwa memasuki dunia ini!,"Jawab Suara rendah lelaki, yang lain yang nampak terdengar berat namun berirama, serta rendah.

"Ah!,"Aku lalu menemukan dua sosok orang yang nampak melayang dihadapanku, Sesosok lelaki berambut merah api, dengan lumayan jabrik panjang rambutnya melawan grafitasi, dengan mata sangat awas senada dengan warna matanya, meski tampak menakutkan wajahnya sangat tampan, bertubuh jangkung, serta memiliki otot-otot besar yang nampak terlihat bidang dari baju jacket hitam-kulit yang membalut tubuhnya, celana panjang tentara, serta sepatu laras, dan sekarang melayang dengan santainya sembari memasukan kedua tanganya kesaku celana.

"Seorang 'Jiwa'Tak seharusnya berada disini, Kau ingat apa yang membawamu kemari!,"Jawab Lelaki yang satunya lagi, dibalik suara berat rendahnya, sosoknya nampak terlihat cukup memukau, lelaki dengan rambut panjang lurus(sepinggul), berwarna hijau, garis wajanya nampak tegas, matanya yang senada dengan warna rambutnya begitu lembut memandang dengan ramah. Lelaki dengan tubuh yang sedang, namun tinggi proposonal, mengenakan sebuah baju rajutan lengan panjang dengan model lebar dileher berwarna hitam-polos, dibalut sebuah jubah berwarna putih, Celana Jins berwarna abu-abu, dengan sepatu kats.

"'Jiwa'maksutnya Aku?!,"Jawabku kebingungan.

"Tentu saja dirimu nona, namamu siapa?!,"

"Sakura Haruno,"

 **.**

 **.**

 **[{÷}][[]]"-Oo0+O»»+««O+0oO-"[[]][{÷}]**

 **Shinzo Ketsuin**

(心臓欠員)

 **by**

 **Lightning Shun**

 **[{÷}][[]]"-Oo0+O»»+««O+0oO-"[[]][{÷}]**

 **PART**

 **1**

 **(Wahyu\Fokus)**

 **[{÷}][[]]"-Oo0+O»»+««O+0oO-"[[]][{÷}]**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sakura Haruno, Nama yang terdengar seperti musim semi yang indah? Namaku Shun! Aku adalah seorang Dewa,"Jawab Lelaki berambut Hijau, panjang, lurus, tersenyum, lalu ia menghelah nafas.

"D-Dewa?,"Sakura terdiam, memandang dengan wajah kebingungan.

"Dan Aku Noir,"Ungkap Pria bersurai Merah, sembari tersenyum manis."Aku kaum Naga,"Jawabnya.

"N-Naga?!,"Sakura membulatkan mulutnya terkejut, dengan tampang keheranan karna wajah Noir dan kesanya nampak seperti Manusia pada umumnya, namum memang tingginya tidak Normal-juga tapi dia bukan naga dia manusia.

"Sudah kukatakan ini adalah Alam tengah-tengah, dimana tempat ini adalah lingkungan khusus yang dilewati para kaum non Fana, apa kau tahu mengapa disini!,"Jawab Shun lagi.

"Tidak tahu!,"Jawab Sakura mengeleng, dengan pandangan bingung."

"Baiklah,"Shun lalu memunculkan sebuah cahaya hijau yang serupa dengan Bola ditelapak tanganya, lalu beberapa detik kemudian membesar - sebesar 2X lebih besar dari ukuran aslinya."Lihatlah penyebab dirimu ada disini!,"Jawab Shun lalu mendorong bola Cahaya kedepanya.

"Ah!,"Sakura membulat melihat pantulan Sinar seolah mengembalikan beberapa ingatan yang ia miliki, membuat raut awalnya yang terlihat bingung berubah Shock.

"Kau sudah menyadarinya!"Jawab Shun datar sementara Sakura terdiam."Singkatnya saat ini 'Jiwamu' dan 'Ragamu' Telah berpisah, dan ini adalah kondisi yang paling buruk karna kau terlempar kesini!,"Jelas Shun.

"Ja-Jadi Aku sudah!,"Jawab Sakura terpotong dengan nada Suram.

"Tidak kasusmu berbeda, Kau masih hidup,"Jawab Shun lalu mengeleng. "Baik 'Jiwa' dan 'tubuhmu' masih memiliki koneksi yang kuat,"Jawab Shun."Saat ini tubuhmu didimensimu dalam kondisi Koma, sehingga keduanya masih terikat dengan erat, kau dalam keadaan tidak meninggal juga tidak hidup,"Jawab Shun.

"I-Itu,"Sakura terdiam, mata hijaunya, nampak memandang senduh mendengar kondisinya,terakhir yang diingat sebelum disini ialah ia sedang bergabung dengan aliansi lima negara, dalam medan tempuran, melawan penghinat yang menjadi biang kehancuran dunia yaitu Madara Uchia. Namun sebuah tragedi mengerikan terjadi saat sebuah jutsu mengenainya saat ia sebagai Ninja-medis mendatangi Lokasi sebuah pemukiman hancur Konoha, untuk melakukan penyelamatan darurat untuk warga disana. Ia dan beberapa Ninja terpilih disana ditugaskan untuk membawa orang yang masih hidup menuju lokasi teraman yang mereka miliki dan jauh dari perang. Namun sebuah keputusan berjalan tak sesuai dengan apa yang diinginkan, beberapa Summon-gelap menyerang mereka membuat Sakuralah salah satu Ninja yang tak luput dari tragedi tersebut dan membuatnya Koma, akibat sebuah pertarungan sengit.

"J-Jadi apa yang harus kulakukan!,"Jawab Sakura dengan nada suram, tingkat maksimal, sejujurnya meski tercetos dengan kondisinya, gadis bersuarai Pink itu tetap tak ingin menyerah sekarang.

"Ini cukup merepotkan, andai kau tak bertemu dengan kami, biasanya banyak para dewa lain, atau mahluk seperti Iblis, Jin, atau Kaum bangsa non Fana lainya yang berkeliaran, belum tentu merespon kondisimu justru memperparah keadaan,"Jawab Noir mengaruk kepalanya tidak gatal, lalu memperhatikan sekeliling."Sepertinya berada disini dalam kurun waktu lama bukan hal yang baik!,"Jawabnya.

"Ya, sepertinya kita harus meninggalkan tempat ini secepatnya,"Jawab Shun.

"T-Tunggu lalu apa yang-,"Belum Sakura menyelesaikan dalam berkata Shun lalu memotong ucapan gadis itu.

"Masih ada cara,"Jawab Shun. "Namun dengan tugas serta imbalan yang setara pula,"Jawabnya.

"Eh!,"

"Masih ada cara agar dirimu pulang kembali dengan selamat pada tubuhmu,"Jawab Shun.

"Benarkah, aku bisa kembali,"Jawab Sakura dengan nada mulai menghangatkan aura dan moodnya.

"Akan tetapi aku tak akan memberimu sebuah bantuan dengan cuma-cuma,"Jawab Shun dengan nada serius.

"Lalu apa yang harus kulakukan!,"Jawab Sakura, dengan nada was-was.

"Aku akan memberi sebuah 'Fokus' Padamu dan apa-pun yang kuberikan kau tak bisa menolaknya,"Jawab Shun datar."Apa kau siap?,"Jawab Shun mengakhir perkataanya.(Fokus: Sesuatu yang dikerjakan)

"Aku akan melakukan," Jawab Sakura dengan menenguk ludah, menghilangkan kegugupanya, bersamaan dengan senyuman tersirat muncul dari Wajah Shun.

"Baiklah! Aku akan memberi ini!,"Shun lalu mengangkat tanganya Seulas serpihan salju berwarna hijau, membemtang dikedua tangan Shun, lalu bergerak mendekati Sakura lalu cahaya itu memadat serta melingkar dileher gadis bersurai Pink itu.

"Ah!,"Sakura membulatkan matanya sembari memandang lekat-lekat sebuah benda, berupa kalung perak bersama bandul kunci dilehernya."Ini Leontin?!,"Jawab Sakura.

"Benda Ini adalah Salah satu dari bagian kesepakatan kita,"Jawab Shun."Kalung ini tak bisa kau lepas dari lehermu!,"Jawabnya lagi.

".."Sakura terdiam sembari mengenggam kalungnya sembari memperhatikan motifnya.

"Tugasmu adalah menyembuhkan sebuah kekosongan hati seseorang, saat kau berhasil mengobati kekosongan hati seseorang, salah satu permata pada kunci itu akan berubah warna, jika kau berhasil mengubah semua warna pada permata dalam liontinmu maka kau berhasil mengerjakan Fokus yang kuberikan,".Senyuman Charming nampak tempantri diwajahnya, lalu memiringkan kepalanya. "Apa kau mau menyepakatinya?!,"Jawab Shun menatap Sakura seolah memastikan apa yang Sakura yakini.

"Baiklah! Aku menerimanya,"Jawab Sakura menganggukan Shun, bersamaan sebuah Portal muncul dihadapan ketiganya, dengan banyaknya tulisan mantra yang tidak diketahui."Portal ini akan membawamu kedunia-dimensi tempat Fokusmu berada,"Jawab Shun.

"Aku berangkat!,"Jawab Sakura melayang mendekati portal bersamaan tubuhnya seolah diserap masuk kedalam portal lalu menghilang dari sana.

"Oi Shun kau yakin memberikan 'Fokus itu padanya?,"Jawab Noir menghelah nafas.

"Jangan cemas!,"Jawab Shun tersenyum dengan makna yang penuh misteri, ia memandang kembali letak portal hijau yang berangsur-angsur menghilang **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[{÷}][[]]"-Oo0+O»»+««O+0oO-"[[]][{÷}]**

 **.**

 **.**

Sebuah Portal muncul dari langit, berwarna hijau muda tampa disadari siapa-pun, padahal warna dan cahaya mencolok muncul disiang hari, bersamaan sebuah teriakan dari seseorang.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!,"Seorang gadis yang kita kenal sebagai 'Sakura Haruno'Jatuh dari ketinggian berpuluh kaki dari tanah, dengan sangat cepat membuat gadis itu panik dan-.

 **DUARK!**

 **PRAAAK!**

 **BUUKK!**

 **THAAAK!**

"Hooaaah!,"Suara seorang lelaki nampak terdengar keras, dibawahnya membuat mata Jade Sakura membulat saat suara gebruk rendah terdengar, pandanganya berubah yang tadinya sebuah langit biru serta ketinggian berubah menjadi rendah dan nyaris menghantam tanah.

Saat ia membuka, mata Jadenya nampak sosok seorang lelaki berambut biru-tua,yang saat ini mendekap tubuhnya kuat pada dada bidangnya. "Eh!,"

 **[Bersambung]**

 **[Sabtu-18-Februari-201** **7** **]**

Aku pertama kali membuat cerita Naruto & Akatsuki no Yona/暁のヨナ, saat ini Crossever pertamaku semoga kalian menyukainya :D

Salam

Lightning Shun


	2. Chapter 2

"Hooaaah!,"Suara seorang lelaki nampak terdengar keras, dibawahnya membuat mata Jade Sakura membulat saat suara gebruk rendah terdengar, pandanganya berubah yang tadinya sebuah langit biru serta ketinggian berubah menjadi rendah dan nyaris menghantam tanah.

Saat ia membuka, mata Jadenya nampak sosok seorang lelaki berambut biru-tua,yang saat ini mendekap tubuhnya kuat pada dada bidangnya. "Eh!,

 **.**

 **.**

 **[{÷}][[]]"-Oo0+O»»+««O+0oO-"[[]][{÷}]**

 **(Hak milik sah)**

 **masashi kishimoto x Mizuho Kusanagi**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Shinzo Ketsuin**

 **(** **心臓欠員** **)**

 **by**

 **Lightning Shun(Vicky Cou)**

 **[{÷}][[]]"-Oo0+O»»+««O+0oO-"[[]][{÷}]**

 **PART**

 **2**

 **(Tujuan Hidup)**

 **[{÷}][[]]"-Oo0+O»»+««O+0oO-"[[]][{÷}]**

 **.**

 **.**

"Eh!,"Sakura membulatkan matanya, dimana seorang lelaki asing berambut biru-tua, nampak mendekap tubuhnya saat ini, dimana detik-detik ia yang dengan randomnya jatuh dari langit, lalu lelaki berbaik hati menangkapnya, semoga Lelaki itu tak mengeluh soal patah sakit pinggang usia dini(?).

Sakura tak tahu harus berkata apa. Ini sangat baru baginya, mata tajam milik lelaki itu nampak memandang wajah Sakura dengan pemikiran bertanya-tanya, bagaimana atau cara-apa yang dilakukan gadis itu, Sampai kedekapanya."Darimana datangnya dirimu!,"Desisnya dingin.

Hal Membuat Sakura terdiam, dengan raut kecemasan yang lumayan tinggi, seketika rasa kantuk seolah datang tidak tepat, dan akhirnya kesadaranya kembali terengut tampa bisa ditentang.

"Uhk!,"Sakura mengerang, memegang kepalanya yang terasa agak ngilu saat ia sadar. Dan Sakura menyadari bahwa ia tengah mengenakan sebuah baju yukata berwarna biru polos dan sage-pinggang dipembaringanya

"Ah kau sudah bangun, **Nona-Delima** ,"Jawab Seseorang nenek, yang memasuki ruangan, membawa seguci kecil ditelapak tanganya.

"Nona-Delima?!,"Jawab Sakura bingung, menatap wajah sang Nenek nampak tersenyum lembut, menyukai raut wajah Sakura yang jujur dan polos.

"Tahukah kau warna rambutmu, begitu merah-mudah serta mirip dengan buah-delima,"Jawab Sang nenek duduk disebelah 'Futo' Sakura dan meletakan sebuah guci disamping Sakura. "Rambutmu sangatlah indah Nona,"Jawabnya sembari memuji.

"Terimakasi,"Jawab Sakura tersenyum simpul "omong-omong dimana ini Baa-san,"Tanya Sakura menatap bingung dia tak pernah melihat lingkungan ini sebelumnya, bahkan kimono yang mereka kenakan bahkan terlalu panjang untuk gaya kimono didunianya.

"Ini ruang pengobatan di-istana Hiryuu,"Jelasnya.

"Istana Hiryuu?,"Ucap Sakura menyengitkan matanya.

"Kau tahu Komanda Hak, membawamu dengan keadaan taksadarkan diri, kau juga tak bangun selama 3 hari,"Jawab sang Nenek.

"Tiga hari!,"Mata Sakura membulat besar saat ia mendengar kata 3 Hari, bagai mana mungkin ia bisa tak sadar selama itu, dilingkungan yang tak dikenal.

"Kau tahu semenjak kau tak sadar Tuan Hak selalu datang kemari menjengukmu, ini sungguh sebuah Muhzizat kau bisa bangun,"Jawab Sang Nenek.

"Hak?,"Jawab Sakura dengan bingung, ingatanya kembali terpacu pada pertemuanya dengan lelaki yang tak dikenal, dan ironisnya jatuh dalam pelukan lelaki itu lalu tak sadar saat memasuki dunia ini.

"Jangan memanggilnya Hak, nona! Tapi Tuan Hak, atau komandan-Hak dia memiliki reputasi besar diistana, itu sangat tidak sopan nona!,"Jawab sang Nenek menasehati Sakura, membuat Sakura mengangguk. "Oh ya aku lupa memperkenalkan diri, namaku adalah Sou, kau bisa memanggilku Sou-baasan, aku adalah Herbalis kerajaan,"Jawab Sou-baasan.

"Herbalis?!,"Tanya Sakura dengan kebingungan.

"Herbalis, kau tak tahu herbalis itu apa nona-delima?!,"Tanya Sou-baasan nampak menyengit bingung, antara merasa aneh atau bagaimana."Herbalis adalah orang-orang yang menjadi penyembuh, serta percik obat-obatan nona,"Jawabnya.

"Baiklah Sou-baasan,"Jawab Sakura,menghelah nafas dan mengangguk sebagai tanda mengerti, tiba-tiba ia menangkap suara langka kaki mendekat kamar ini.

"Bagaimana kondisinya soal gadis itu!,"Suara seruan lelaki nampak tegas terdengar.

"Dia sudah sadar tapi dia butuh isterahat,"Ucap suara seorang diluar.

Suara pintu terbuka pelan memperlihatkan wajah tampan, bertubuh tegap, tinggi propsional selayaknya seorang komandan, dan ia hanya terdiam sembari melangkah menuju kamar

"Komandan Hak?,"Sou-Baasan nampak membungkuk sementara Sakura hanya terdiam, dikasurnya tampa berbicara lagi.

"Bagaimana kondisi-mu?,"Tanya pria itu, lalu duduk bersiaga tak jauh dari Futo Sakura, membuat gadis itu hanya memandang mata lelaki didekatnya dengan lemah.

"Sedikit merasa baikan, aku cuman merasa kepalaku terasa pening,"Ucap Sakura mencengkram kepalanya, dan menarik beberapa surai pinknya dengan paksa.

Hak lalu nampak memberi 'Kode' pada Sou-Baasan untuk,keluar dari ruangan, membuat sang wanita tua itu pun mengikuti segala perintah, dan meninggalkan pesan pada Sakura jika dia butuh bantuan, panggil saja assistenya karna assisten Sou-Baasan berjaga diluar, dan akhirnya dia-pun meninggalkan keduanya.

"Nama-mu?!,"Tanya Hak, pada Sakura dengan datar.

"Haruno Sakura,"Jawab Sakura datar, dan juga memandang Hak yang nampak mulai mengintrogasinya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa sampai kesini!?,"Jawab Hak Lagi.

"Aku tidak tahu!,"Jawab Sakura menatap datar, diam-diam juga mencoba untuk mendeteksi gelombang aura dari Hak, mencari sisi ganjalnya, namun ia tak menemukan sisi jahat dari pria itu.

"Eh!,"Jawab Hak berguma.

"Saat sebelum aku pingsan, aku sedang menjalankan sebuah tugas, namun tiba-tiba pengelihatanku memudar, semua jadi putih, dan tiba-tiba semua berubah,aku langsung jatuh dari ketinggian, saat anda menangkapku,"Ucap Sakura mengutarakan kebenaran namun tidak semuanya.

"Tugas? Tugas untuk apa? Dan siapa kau ini,"Jawab Hak nampak menyengitkan pandangan.

"Mengobati orang-orang,Soalnya saya seorang Ni-! Eh maksutku **H-Herbalis** ,"Ucap Sakura mencontek nama bidang kerja 'Orang-orang yang mengobati seseorang dari Sou-baasan yang disebutkan lagi karna, dia tak mungkin menyatakan dia seorang **Ninja-medis** , karna terdengar aneh.

"Herbalis?,"Tanyanya.

"Benar,"Ucap Sakura mantap, dengan apa yang ia ungkapkan tapi dia membiarkan apa yang dikatakanya mengalir begitu saja, meski Sakura menyatakan kejujuran hampir 76% pada Hak, akan tetapi ia tidak menceritakan soal pertemuanya dengan Shun dan Noir, serta koma-nya tubuh dia yang lain, serta perang dunia ninja, dan yang lainya.

"Dan kau tak tahu wilayah ini,"Tanya Hak serius, dan Sakura mengangguk. "kau juga tak memiliki tempat tinggal,"Ucap Hak memandang dengan muka-bodoh **(Vicky: #Author Digilers dengan tombak)** ,Sementara Sakura hanya mengangguk miris menghadapi pria tersebut.

 **Deg**

Mata Sakura nampak terpaku memandang wajah tampan, milik Hak begitu dekat diwajahnya, tatapan tajam pria itu, seolah ingin menelanjanginya, membuat detakan jantung Sakura tak teratur sama-sekali.

"Sepertinya kau Jujur,"Jawab Hak yang nampak berpikir keras."Mungkin untuk sementara kau bisa tinggal disini!,"Jawab Hak.

"Ah! Benarkah saya bisa tinggal disini!,"Ucap Sakura memandang bingung, antara-yakin serta tak Yakin.

"Ya, untuk itulah kau harus menemui seseorang, kurasa kau akan cocok untuk bekerja disini, sampai kau bisa pulang ketempatmu,"Jawab Hak menatap datarm."Apa kau mau?!,"Tanya Hak.

"Baiklah! Aku akan bekerja,"Ucap Sakura, langsung menyanggupi, jika dia bisa mendapatkan pekerjaan, sekaligus tempat tinggal setidaknya nasipnya lebih baik dari pada terbuang ditempat asing-begini.

"Kalau begitu apa kau bisa bergerak sekarang?!,"Jawab Hak menatap Sakura mengangguk, secara Fisik Sakura memang sudah dilatih untuk menerima, Racun Ninjutsu, serta pukulan kuat.

"Kurasa begitu,"Ucap Sakura, sembari menganggukan kepalanya. Membuat Hak nampak menghelah nafas dengan raut tenang.

"Kalau begitu,"Jawab Hak langsung bangkit dari posisi duduk dari sisi **'Futo'** Sakura dan mengulurkan tanganya pada Sakura. "Mari kita temui orang itu!,"Ucap Hak datar.

"Eh!

 **[{÷}][[]]"-Oo0+O»»+««O+0oO-"[[]][{÷}]**

"Hoah siapa gadis yang digandeng Tuan Hak,"

"Cantik sekali ya! Apa itu kekasihnya,"

"Rambutnya berwarna merah-muda, warna yang langkah, matnya yang berwarna Hijaunya cocok sekali,"

"Apa dia seorang putri bangsawan, atau putri raja dari negara lain,"

Sakura nampak menatap bingung, dengan ungkapan macam-macam diperuntuhkan untuk dirinya, sepanjang perjalanan menyusuri lorong istana yang nampak ramai, mulai dari beberapa penjaga, para pelayan lelaki atau perempuan, orang-biasa atau lainya memandanginya, saat ia sang-gadis biasa bernama Haruno Sakura saat ini sedang ditarik tanganya oleh sang Komandan menyusuri lorong istana, jujur saja ini agak 'Dejavu' akan tetapi Sakura tetap diam mengekori sang Komandan mengikutinya.

 **[{÷}][[]]"-Oo0+O»»+««O+0oO-"[[]][{÷}]**

Sakura mendesah kuat saat mereka sampai didepan pintu sebuah ruangan dengan pintu dengan ukiran mewah, Sakura yakin ini tempat pemimpin mereka, Hak nampak membuka pintu, dan Sakura hanya melebarkan pandanganya yang indah keseluruh ruangan.

Sebuah ruangan indah, lantainya, dekornya, baunya, dindingnya bahkan kesanya, yang tak bisa diungkapkan dengan kata-kata. Ruangan yang rapi, ruangan dengan dinding kayu cendana yang diukir indah disetiap lingkup-nya dengan berbagai ornamen seni yang indah, lantainya yang dibuat dengan trampil serta bermarmer dari pengrajin ternama, dekorasi bahkan kualitas barang yang bisa diperhatikan dengan Detail bahwa itu adalah barang-barang mahal."Oh Hak-kun,"Seulas senyuman seorang pria bertubuh gemuk, begitu ramah, Sakura dapat menilai penuh jika dialah orang yang diinginkan.

"Raja-II saya datang menghadap anda!,"Ucap Hak menyembah patuh, sebagai simbol kepatuhan.

"Ah jadi diakah gadis yang kau temukan itu, benar-benar cantik,"Jawab Sang Raja menatap wajah Sakura, sementara Sakura hanya memandang datar sang Raja(tampa maksut menghina). "Rambutnya indah berwarna Delima, dan matanya hijau indah benar-benar sangat cocok untukmu Nona-err!,"Ucap Sang Raja halus.

"Sakura, nama Saya Sakura Raja-ll,"Ucap Sakura membungkuk patuh.

"Namanya Haruno Sakura, saya merekomendasikan dia untuk menjadi pelayan tuan-putri Yona,"Jawab Hak.

"Benarkah itu nona Sakura Haruno,"Ucap Raja-II nampak memandang serius, Sakura, membuat gadis itu menelan ludah kegugupan lalu membungkuk.

"Saya akan mencoba untuk berusaha bekerja dengan baik,"Ucap Sakura sembari bersujut, karna gadis itu merasa dia tak punya pilihan saat ini, ia berusaha tak ditendang keluar.

"Baiklah, jika begitu,"Ucap Sang Raja dengan ramah, lalu melirik kehadiran seseorang gadis. "Bagaimana dengan pendapat Yona,"Tanya-nya.

"Rambutnya aneh! Matanya aneh, tapi kenapa rambutmu pendek seperti anak lelaki saja, kalau kau mau jadi pelayanku berpenampilan lebih baik,"Jawab Yona polos, membuat Sakura hanya berheheh, menghadapi sikap sang putri yang tinggi-kata, serta enerjik tingkat dewa, mengingatkanya pada Naruto (dalam arti yang berbeda).

"Saya mengerti sang-putri,"Ucap Sakura menghelah nafas, ia merasa memandang putri-kecil, eh salah anak kecil.

"Baiklah sebentar lagi usiamu 16-tahun,"Jawab Raja-II sembari mengelus kepala Yona. Membuat Sakura hanya mengenggam Liontin dilehernya, sembari, menghelah nafas karna ia berjuang menyelesaikan 'Fokus-nya' agar ia bisa kembali kedunia-nya. "Kita akan mengadakan acara besar-besaran untuk ulangtahumu, nah Sakura mulai hari ini kau akan tinggal di Paviliun dekat kamar Putri dan tugasmu dimulai hari ini,"Ucap Raja-II.

"Ayo pergi Sakura, aku benci lelet,"Ucap Yona langsung menarik tangan Sakura dari sana. Membuat sebuah Senyuman muncul dari bibir Sakura, mungkin menjaga sang putri tak buruk juga.

"Baiklah Tuan putri, ah!,"Sakura lalu mengikuti Yona, namun sebelum meninggalkan Ruangan Raja-II, senyuman tipis dari Sakura dilayangkan pada Hak sebagai simbol terimakasi.

"Yona-ku benar-benar akfi-ya Hak,"Ucap Raja-II nampak tersenyum bahagia, namun rautnya berubah saat melihat kondisi Hak yang terlihat aneh. "Ha-Hak-kun kau tidak apa-apa kenapa wajahmu memerah,"Tanya sang Raja.

Dan kondisi Hak kala itu ialah, Raut tampa-nya, nampak terlihat ter-kaku, mukanya memucat, dengan semburan merah tipis diwajahnya, dan tak mejawab pertanyaan sang Raja beberapa detik."Aku baik-baik saja,"

 **[[Bersambung]]**

 **[{÷}][[]]"-Oo0+O»»+««O+0oO-"[[]][{÷}]**

Halo semua Saya Vicky-Chou, perkenalkan terimakasi atas kalian yang membaca cerita ini, meninggalkan komentar, memfollow, memfavorit, pada cerita kami! Btw saya ingin mengkonfirmasi jika author Lightning Shun, dalam kondisi sakit dan tidak bisa turun dari kasur, dan kondisinya lumayan parah, **jadi dimohon untuk kalian yang mem-PM(#bagiyangngerasa)dan menghina Author dipesan, tolong dihentikan, Serta jangan memaksa untuk melanjutkan cerita** , tolong memahami kondisi penulis, yang masih memburuk kesehatanya dan butuh perawatan.

 **[-[The Shadow Dark of Light & Woman of My Hearst]-]**

Jadi nama-nama Judul cerita diatas tak akan bisa dilanjutkan, sampai si-Lightning Shun kembali menulis. Jadi untuk beberapa cerita yang lain termaksut cerita ini akan dilanjutkan oleh saya, dan author-Noctis Allum, jadi dukung terus cerita kami dan tinggalkan komentar kalian dikotak-PV.

Salam

Vicky Chou **:D**


	3. Chapter 3

"Yona-ku benar-benar akfi-ya Hak,"Ucap Raja-II nampak tersenyum bahagia, namun rautnya berubah saat melihat kondisi Hak yang terlihat aneh. "Ha-Hak-kun kau tidak apa-apa kenapa wajahmu memerah,"Tanya sang Raja.

Dan kondisi Hak kala itu ialah, Raut tampa-nya, nampak terlihat ter-kaku, mukanya memucat, dengan semburan merah tipis diwajahnya, dan tak mejawab pertanyaan sang Raja beberapa detik."Aku baik-baik saja,"

 **.**

 **.**

 **[{÷}][[]]"-Oo0+O»»+««O+0oO-"[[]][{÷}]**

 **(Hak milik sah)**

 **masashi kishimoto x Mizuho Kusanagi**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Shinzo Ketsuin**

 **(** **心臓欠員** **)**

 **by**

 **Lightning Shun(Vicky Cou)**

 **[{÷}][[]]"-Oo0+O»»+««O+0oO-"[[]][{÷}]**

 **PART**

 **3**

 **(Serpihan Sayap)**

 **[{÷}][[]]"-Oo0+O»»+««O+0oO-"[[]][{÷}]**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Hembusan kerap dikeluarkan berulang kali dimulut Sakura,kondisi penuh pekerjaan yang memadat diawal-awal pekerjaanya, pertama nampak sili-berganti mengurus berbagai keperluan. Mulai dari membersihkan ruangan pribadi, memperbaiki rak perhiasan Yoona yang selalu berantakan, mengangkat bertumpuk baju-baju dari ruang cuci, bahkan harus mengikuti segala perintah sang tuan putri yang bertubi-tubi, membuat Sakura hanya menghelah nafas.

"Sakura mana Perhiasan rambutku,"

"Sakura sesuaikan dengan Pakaian ini,"

"Sakura ambil seluruh pakaianku diruang cuci,"

"Sakura bersihkan ini,"

"Sakura angkat ini,"

"Sakura,"

"Uhk!,"Sakura hanya mengeram menyusuri koridor dengan super-lesu, dengan tumpukan kotak ditanganya saat ini, yang bersusun tiga dan dipegangnya dengan hati-hati, tak disangka pekerjaan menjadi 'Pembantu seorang putri' sangatlah susah tak sesuai bayanganya, ini lebih merepotkan dari pada saat mendapatkan misi Rengking dewa sekali-pun.

Dan kini dia hanya terdiam, misu-misu dalam hati sampai kejadian tak terduga menghampirinya. "Eh?,"

 **DUAK!**

"Huaah!,"Sakura membulatkan pandangan saat sesuatu nampak menubruknya tiba-tiba, membuat pergerakanya serta keseimbanganya goyah dan hampir jatuh.

"Maafkan aku, anda tidak apa-apa!,"Ucap orang itu, berusaha menahan kotak agar tidak jatuh dari tumpuan tangan Sakura. "Saya berjalan hingga melamun, maafkan saya menabrak anda,"Desisnya penuh sesal.

"..."Sakura hanya terdiam lalu memperbaiki letak tanganya untuk menyeimbangkan Kotak ditanganya lalu menyengit dengan kata-kata Formal sang penabrak yang Nampaknya adalah seorang lelaki. "Maafkan atas saya yang kurang focus,"Jawab Sakura memandang sosok orang yang menabraknya.

Lelaki tinggi jangkung, dengan figur langsing, rambutnya berwarna coklat muda yang diikat kesamping bahu, berkulit pucat, dengan iris mata hijau pucat, lebih pucat ketimbang milik Sakura, Nampak membuat sang lelaki terbekuk sesaat saat sakura mengangkat wajahnya memandang sang lelaki. "Maaf apa wajah saya seaneh itu dipandangi begitu oleh tuan,"Ucap Sakura dengan nada yang tak nyaman, tapi berusaha tak membuat orang dihadapanya tersinggung, dilihat dari mana-pun ia yakin jika orang dihadapanya memiliki status tinggi, sehingga Sakura harus menjaga sikap.

"Maaf jika pandanganku tak nyaman,"Ucap Lelaki itu dengan tampang polos, namun Sakura memberi seulas senyuman maklum, sebagai pencair suasana, membuat wajah orang itu Nampak menepuk kepalanya dengan raut tidak gatal. "Aku jarang melihat rambut Mera-muda dan iris hijau seteduh milikmu,"Ucap Lelaki itu dengan kikuk.

"Terima kasih atas ungkapanya,"Ucap Sakura memiringkan kepala, lalu membungkukan kepalanya kedepan lalu berkata. "Maaf sya harus bergegas masih ada pekerjaan yang menanti saya,"Ucap Sakura lelah, lalu kembali berjalan menjauh dari lelaki si penambraknya, bukan menghina lelaki itu, tapi Sakura Nampak tak mau menyianyiakan waktu, gara-gara kelamaaan ngobrol Yona akan menceramahi dirinya.

"Tu…"Baru saja Sang-lelaki mau memanggil Sakura, seseorang pengawal Nampak memanggilnya dari kejauhan.

"Tuan Soo-won, anda sudah ditunggu oleh Raja-II, diruanganya,"Ucap Sang Lelaki-pengawal dengan sigap memberi salam Formal pada sang lelaki.

"Ah! Begitu! Apa pidato beritanya sang Raja-II sudah selesai,"Tanya Soo-won dengan senyuman ramah yang dipamerkanya pada setiap orang.

"Sudah Tuan jika anda ingin menemuinya, maka silahkan,"Ungkap sang pengawal. "Disana ada Tuan putri Yona, dan Komanda Hak juga, anda sudah lama-kan tidak berjumpa denganya,"Ucap sang Pengawal, yang bisa dibilang cukup akrab dengan hubungan Soo-won, Hak serta Yona yang merupakan teman sepermainan sejak usia mereka kecil, mendengar itu membuat wajah Soo-won tersenyum hangat.

"Ya aku pasti akan menemui mereka, akan tetapi pengawal aku ingin bertanya,"Desis Soo-won memelankan suaranya.

"Silahkan Tuan,"Jawab sang Pengawal menganggukan kepala.

"Apa kau kenal, gadis berpakaian pelayan bersurai merah-muda, yang lewat tadi,"Jawab Soo-won dengan hati-hati. "Saat kau memanggilku apa kau melihatnya,"Tanya Soo-won mencoba memperjelas pertanyaanya.

"Sejujurnya tidak terlalu, melihat dari belakang,"Ucap Sang pengawal sopan, membuat raut tampan Soo-won lesu, namun beberapa ucapan dari sang pengawal setelahnya nampak membuat moodnya kembali ceria (sepertinya?). "Tapi kalau dilihat dari belakang, nampaknya dia Sakura Haruno, sang pelayan baru,"Ucap sang pengawal.

"Pelayan baru,"

"Benar Tuan,"Ucap sang Pengawal mengangguk-angguk dengan yakin "beberapa hari yang lalu Jendaral-hak membawa seorang gadis berambut merah-muda bersama-nya pada Raja-II untuk mendapatkan pekerjaan diistana, dan dia cukup terkenal dikalangan para orang istana, baik Fisik yang cantik, dia sangat terampil dalam berbagai macam pekerjaan, rambut merah-muda yang langkah dan mata gioknya yang teduh itu menjadi ciri khasnya hingga dia gampang dikenali,"Ucap Sang pengawal sembari menatap wajah Soo-won datar.

"Oh jadi namanya Sakura haruno,"

 **.**

 **.**

 **[{÷}][[]]"-Oo0+O»»+««O+0oO-"[[]][{÷}]**

 **.**

 **.**

"Astaga kau dari mana saja Sakura,"Crocos Yona, saat Sakura memasuki ruangan kamar sang putri, yang sedang sibuk berdandan heboh sejak tadi pagi dibantu oleh kedua pelayan.

"S-saya harus mengantarkan kain keruang jahit, dan saya juga harus mengambil kotak perhiasan yang Yang-mulia Raja-II belikan untuk Anda,"Ucap Sakura menghelah nafas, ia sudah memperkirakan bahwah Yona akan memarahinya karna dia telat beberapa menit.

"Tokio bagai mana penampilanku?!,"Tanya Yona sembari memutar-mutar tubuh didepan kaca tembaga. (Note :Dizaman dulu tempat seting anime zaman kerajaan China rasanya aneh jika kita menyisipkan benda-benda moderen seperti kaca cemerlang yang dipake kaca moderen) sembari tersenyum.

"Tak ada satu bunga-pun menyaingi kecantikan anda tuan putri,"Ucap Tokio dengan bungkukan hormat.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Kurumi!,"Tanya Yona, kembali dengan nada tersenyum.

"Hiasan anda indah bagai butiran mutiara, tuan putri,"Ucap Kurumi berkata datar, sambil membungkuk.

Sementara mendengar dua omongan yang datang. Bin lebay dari kedua pelayan tadi, Sakura rasa itu berlebihan karna kenyataan Riasan pada Yona terlalu berlebihan, dan Sakura yakin jika setengah ucapan pelayan itu tidaklah benar, karna bisa saja para Pelayan mengatakan itu takut menyingung seorang putri Raja.

"Dan bagaimana menurutmu Sakura?!,"Sekarang pertanyaan itu malah dilayangkan kepada Sakura, membuat gadis itu menelan ludah susah payah.

"Eh! Jika anda bertanya, tampa maksut menyinggung anda Tuan putri,"Jawab Sakura dengan nada rendah. "Baju yang anda kenakan saat ini!,"Ucap Sakura.

"Ya!,"Tanya Yona menatapnya, bersamaan tatapan takut-takut Tokio dan Kurumi, yang merasa akan ada masalah.

"Terlalu berlebihan, dan terkesan tenggelam,"Ucap Sakura polos. Bersamaan efek komikal yang entah muncul dari mana, terlihat gemuruh petir dihati Yona.

"Te-Tenggelam maksutmu, kau pikir selera pilihanku salah,"Desis Yona menyelidikan matanya, sembari memisu-misu, sementara Sakura hanya memasang topeng polosnya rapat-rapat(?).

"Benar Yang mulia!,"Jawab Sakura datar lalu memiringkan kepalanya. "Tubuh anda berkulit pucat dan rambut merah-tua, dan anda mengenakan riasan dan baju terlalu gelap, kurasa tidak cocok,"Ucap Sakura lancar.

"La-Lalu,"Tanya Yona. Sakura sembari menempatkan jari-jemari dibawah dagunya, dengan posisi elit berpikir. "Kurasa sebuah gaun putih campuran merahmuda, akan membuat anda sangat cantik, serta manis menyesuaikan keangunan saya, yakin itu akan membuat anda benar-benar angun,"Ucap Sakura cepat, menyampingkan kemarahan Yona yang mungkin akan sangat meningkat nantinya, Sakura sebenarnya sudah terbiasa menerima clien misi yang berhubungan dengan 'seorang putri' entah itu mengawasi kerajaan tetangga, atau melindungi kereta para-putri, jadi Sakura terbiasa melihat dandanan serta bagaimana cara berpakaian mereka dengan berbagai Variasi, untuk kasus Yona yang berpakaian terlalu berlebihan, Sakura rasa bisa mengubahnya untuk lebih baik. Namun tergantung apa Yona akan mengikutinya saranya, atau malah memecatnya secara tidak hormat. "Baiklah! Apa pendapatmu! Dan warna apa pada pakaianku yang cocok,"Tanya Sakura.

Sakura memiringkan kepala mendengar itu, ternyata si Yona memiliki sisi manis juga, dengan tersenyum Sakura mencoba memikirkan sebuah konsep pakaian untuk pakaian hari ini.

 _ **Mulai Hiasan rambutnya.**_

 _ **Bedak atau Parfum-nya**_

 _ **Serta pakaian Sakura memilihkanya.**_

"Jadi bagaimana menurut kalian berdua Tokio?,Kurumi,"Membuat kedua dayang tadi tergisap, dan menatap Sakura.

"Kuharap kalian mau, mengatakan hal yang jujur,"Ucap Sakura tersenyum lembut. "Maaf jika seleraku andai tidak cocok,"Ucap Sakura merendah.

"Tentu saya akan bilang,"Ucap Tokio. "Maaf nona Yona. Penampilan anda lebih cantik dari yang tadi, jawab mereka dengan jujur semetara satunya mengangguk sebagai tanda jujur.

"Bagaimana anda semakin bersinar,"Ucap Sakura memandang tulus dengan senyuman super manis, membuat wajah Yona hanya menatapnya sembari mengembungkan pipinya.

"Baiklah!,"Bisik Yona lalu bangkit berdiri lalu baru melangkah keluar, Yona terkejut kemunculan sosok lelaki berambut coklat-terang yang diikat long-hair, dan berpakaian pelayan.

"Anda sangat Cantik Tuan putri Yona,"Ucap pelayan itu sementara, Sakura hanya menghelah nafas karna tugas sudah selesai, sekarang ia bisa mengurus pekerjaanya yang lain karna sudah mendapat tugas dari Kepala-pelayan.

"Tentu saja aku memang cantik,"Ucap Yona bangga dan Semua (Termasuk Sakura) hanya tersenyum menanggapi sikap aktif gadis bersurai merah itu.

"Kalau begitu Putri Saya izin kedapur," Desis Tokio.

"Saya Juga,"Ucap Kurumi. "Apa kamu juga Sakura?!,"Tanya Kurumi dan ditatap oleh Yona, Tokio dan pelayan lelaki berambut coklat terang itu, dan dibalas anggukan oleh Sakura.

"Kalau begitu saya permisi nona,"Ucap Sakura sembari membungkuk hormat. "Pak kepala pelayan bilang jika saya sudah selesai membantu anda, saya harus kembali kedapur, karna disana membutuhkan tambahan pelayan,"Ucap Sakura.

"Chi!,"Yona berdecih sembari mengamit tanganya depan dadanya, lalu berkata. "Baiklah jika begitu, tapi dengar aku kalian bertiga boleh pergi, tapi jika aku membuntuhkan kalian, secepatnya kalian harus kesini!,"Ucap Yona tegas. Membuat Sakura, Kurumi dan Tokio membungkuk sekali lagi dan keluar pelan-pelan meninggalkan Ruangan Yona yang ditemana oleh sang pelayaan lelaki yang Sakura belum kenal, dan terlihat sangat Akrab dengan Yona.

 **DEG!**

Bola mata Sakura membulat saat merasakan hawa aneh disekitarnya ketika keluar dari ruangan kamar Tuan putri, saat berjalan ke lorong istana, ia merasakaan perasaan ganjil serta Waspada yang mengeluar keluar dari tubuh beberapa penjaga yang berjalan dengan tenang mondar-mandir melalui Lorong.

"Sakura ada apa!,"Sebuah usapan lembut datang dari Tokio menatap wajah Sakura yang terlihat cemas.

"Aku baik-baik saja!,"Ucap Sakura mencoba menormalkan wajahnya lebih baik.

"Aneh sekali kenapa akhir-akhir ini, Penjagaan dalam istana nampak berubah, aku tak mengenal mereka semua,"Ungkit Kurumi mendekati Sakura dan Tokio.

"Benar aku juga, saat aku kepasar, aku sering melihat Pengawal lama yang pindah tugas mengawasi istana luar,"Ucap Tokio. "Aku tak mengerti mengapa mereka dipindahkan tugas beberapa minggu belakangan ini,"Ungkapnya miris.

"..."Sakura terdiam dan membuang pandanganya kearah penjaga, entah kenapa ia merasa akan terjadi sebuah masalah besar, menurut suara hatinya, serta fill-nya selalu tepat karna kehidupan ninjanya membuatnya merespon dirinya seperti dan membuatnya waspada pada berbagai macam situasi, lalu memutuskan tidak memikirnya mengurus pekerjaan ya, dimana ia tak boleh santai-santai.

 **.**

 **.**

 **[{÷}][[]]"-Oo0+O»»+««O+0oO-"[[]][{÷}]**

 **.**

 **.**

Udara Terik Siang bolong yang menyengat, membuat Sakura menyeka Keringat beberapa kali dengan ujung seragam-pelayanya, ia memandang biru yang cerah dan kapas-putih melayang dilangit merupakan pemandangang yang menenangkan, suasana istana yang tenang mencerminkan suasana hangat dan kehidupan kerajaan yang makmur, membuat ia rindu dengan 'Dunianya' Keinginanya untuk pulang sangatlah besar, membayangkan semua ninja di_Konoha berjuang keras antara-hidup dan mati membela Desanya, dan bertahan hidup, Sementara dirinya berada santai disini, mengingat itu Membuat Sakura hanya bisa mencengkram gaun pelayanya, dengan raut sedih, namun ia tak boleh mengeluh yang harus dilakukan sekarang adalah mengerjakan 'Fokus-nya' Untuk pulang, Setidaknya Dewa itu bilang jika Ia mendapat sedikit titik harapan, agar ia bisa berusaha.

 _Jika Fokusnya selesai maka ia akan Pulang kedunianya…_

 _Ketubunya yang Koma…_

 _Sungguhkah…._

"Sakura!,"Sebuah suara keras memanggilnya membuat Sakura kaget, saat Tokio, Memanggilnya dengan senyuman sembari memukul baju Hakama yang dijemur, tak jauh dari Sakura yang juga sedang memukul bantalan-kursi istana yang dijemur terik matahari, agar menghilangkan bau apek, kelembapan, lumut kain dan lain-lain.

"Ya!,"Ucap Sakura menghelah nafas, sembari tersenyum. "Jika pekerjaanmu sudah selesai, kurasa kau bisa membantu Yuri dan Sukima untuk menganggkat selimut yang sudah kering didekat, Arena-latihan pemanah,"Ucap Tokio sembari menyeka keringatnya. "Beberapa hari yang akan dating suasana akan lebih sibuk, dari hari ini karna Tuan putri Yona akan ulang tahun yang 16,"Ucapnya.

"Baiklah!,"Ucap Sakura langsung bangkit meninggalkan Bantal yang sudah dijemurnya.

Sakura tersenyum lalu menikmati pemandangan yang menurutnya indah, namun matanya mengarah pada sosok kecil sebuah anak burung yang jatuh dari atas pohon, diperkirakan bayi burung itu jatuh dari salah satu sangkar atas pohon istana, ia lalu memunggutnya lalu, memandang sang anak Burung yang merintih sakit, dan kenjang-kenjang membuat raut Sakura menjadi sedih, lalu member pertolongan pertama pada Sang-mungil.

Telunjuk ramping Sakura Nampak memunculkan cahaya hijau, dan mengarahkan pada badan lemah tak berdaya dari anak burung yang Nampak sekarat, namun Raut sedih Sakura digantikan oleh senyuman mengembang yang mempesona, saat Sinar Hijau Sakura, berhasil memperbaiki kerusakan pada tubuh Luka Si-anak Burung.

Sakura lalu mengangkat kepalanya keatas, serta mencari-cari dimana letak sangkarnya. "Sabarlah aku akan membawamu kesangkarmu, jika ibumu pulang, kau tidak membuatnya Khawatir,"Ucap Sakura memandang oleh Si Siburung kecil, yang memnadangya lemah ditelapak tanganya, namun mengesekan paruhnya pada tangan Sakura seolah dia nyaman ditangan Sakura.

Gadis itu lalu dengan sigap melompat dengan mudah keatas pohon perlahan-lahan, mengumpulkan Chakra pada Kaki-nya dan tangan kananya (Tangan Kirinya masih memegang sang anak Burung) lalu melompat keatas Pohon, lalu mata Gioknya lalu mencari-cari sangkarnya dan akhirnya menemukanya dan meletakan Burung tersebut pelan-pelan, pada Sangkarnya.

 **KRAK! KEAAAKKKKKKK!**

"Ahhh," Namun Sakura dikagetkan dengan kemunculan, Sebuah Sosok Burung raksasa, berwarna pelang yang muncul tiba-tiba, didekat Sangkar membuat Sakura mundur, dan mendapat tatapan tajam sang Burung raksasa dengan pandangan tak Ramah sama sekali, mungkin karna Sakura memasuki kawasan kekuasaan Sang Burung. Sakura memutuskan untuk turun pelan-pelan dari atas memutuskan untuk langsung terjun bisa membuat semua orang kaget.

 **TRAK!**

Namun Ada retakan bunyi dahan Patah dan langsung membuat keseimbangan Sakura Goyah, dan bersiap jatuh dengan bahu duluan, yang juga membatasi geraknya karna Gaun-pelayanya yang panjang serta berserat tebal. "Aaah!,"

 **TAP!**

"HOI SAKURA!,"Sebuah gerakan Sigap seseorang langsung dengan cepat, menangkap tubuh Sakura yang jatuh dari Pohon. "Apa-apaan kau padahal sebelumnya kau jatuh, sekarang malah Jatuh lagi!,"Ucap Orang itu setengah panic memberikan sebuah Kecemasan terkandung, dalam bait kata-katanya, Sakura menoleh mendapatkan sosok Pria penyelamatnya 'Komandan Hak yang tengah menangkapnya' Kini Kepalanya dibantali dan bersandar pada Dada lelaki berambut biru itu, dan kedua tangan kekarnya mengurung tubuh Sakura dalam dekapanya, membuat nafas Sakura seolah akan berhenti, dan detak jantung Sakura terpacu lebih cepat.

"Tu-Tuan!,"Semburan tipis, dengan Suasana Award yang Dejavu, begitu dirasakan keduanya, Membuat Sakura menyadari saat ini, dia ada didalam pangkuan sang Komandan serta diatas Kudanya, dari penampilan nampaknya Hak sedang berlatih pemanah didekat hutan istana karna dekat dengan Arena panah, karna terdapat busur yang dikalungkan dilenganya "Maaf merepotkan anda?!,"Ucap Sakura mulai terlihat Panic.

"Apa yang kau lakukan! Diatas Pohon nona Sakura,"Ungkap seseorang, membuat Sakura terkaget kedua kalinya terhadap, sosok wajah lelaki yang tak sengaja ditabraknya tadi pagi. Yang Nampak menunggang kudanya, yang Nampak latihan panah bersama Komandan Hak.

"Anda!,"Ucap Sakura melirik senyuman tampan yang diberikan, untuk Sakura.

"Namaku Soo-won,"Ucapnya tersenyum salam kenal. "Aku adalah salah satu kerabat putri Yona, dan teman Komandan Hak,"Ucapnya sembari membungkukan sedikit punggungnya.

"Omong-omong apa yang kau lakukan diatas sana? Cepat jawab pertanyaanku,"Ucap Hak Datar.

"Sebetulnya saya habis memanjaat ketas pohon lalu mengembalikan burung-kecil yang jatuh, dari Sangkar,"Ucap Sakura dengan nada jujur, membuat kedua lelaki itu saling berpandangan.

"Kau manjat apa kau tak tahu, rata-rata burung ditaman istana memiliki burung-elang gunung, dan mereka berbahaya,"Ucap Hak kaget.

"Maafkan aku!,"Ucap Sakura dengan ringis, jadi yang dilihatnya tadi adalah Elang-gunung.

" **KEAAAK!**."Suara mengema keras mengema, suara elang mengagetkan Hak, Sakura dan Soo-won yang ada diatas kuda. Sang elang terbang menukik memandang Sakura sengit lalu, menjatuhkan sesuatu tepat diatas kepala gadis itu.

"Ah!,"Baru saja Hak mau memanah Sang burung namun, gerakanya berhenti saat menyadari sebuah benda yang dilempar burung pada Sakura. Rupanya Burung gagak hutan itu lalu menjatuhkan serpihan mawar diatas rambut Sakura dengan aneka warna-warni.

"Cantik sekali,"Ucap Soo-won menatap bunga liar itu sangat manis pada Rambut Sakura yang berambut langkah. "Mungkin karna Sakura menyelamatkan anak-burung lalu menaruhnya di Sangkarnya,"Utar Soo-won sembari tersenyum.

"..."Sementara Sakura hanya tersenyum, dengan wajah sedikit memerah dipipinya dan akhirnya lalu memutuskan untuk turun atas kuda Hak, lalu memutuskan kembali bekerja. "Terimakasi atas pertolonganya saya akan kembali bekerja,"Ucap Sakura sembari membungkuk.

"Baiklah bekerja-lah dengan baik,"Ucap Hak sembari menyungingkan seulas senyuman ramah, sekaligus jarang diperuntunkan untuk wanita lain.

Sementara See-won memdang raut Sakura, dengan wajah terpesona, membayangkan hal-hal manis yang mungkin terjadi andai menjadi dekat dengan Wanita bersurai Merah-delima tersebut mungkin sangat indah.

((Dimana Soo-Won))

Namun sebuah suara terdengar rucuh tak terelakan, datang dari sebuah Paviliun dekat dengan Arena pemanah, Yaitu suara Teriakan Sang Tuan putri, mencari Soo-won.

Dan Sakura kembali memutuskan kembali kedapur mengurus banyaknya pekerjaan yang menantikanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **[{÷}][[]]"-Oo0+O»»+««O+0oO-"[[]][{÷}]**

 **.**

 **.**

Yona memasang wajah cemberutnya, saat melihat Hak dan Soo-won nampak latihan bersama, ia juga kesal ketika Hak yang komandan dan mengambil kesempatan waktu berdua dengan Soo-won padahal sejujurnya Yona ingin memiliki waktu berdua dengan sang pemuda, Soo-won adalah anak dari saudara Raja-II, dan menjadi sahabat Yona dari kecil, bersama Hak dan diam-diam memiliki perasaan spesial terhadap lelaki itu (Soo-won). Namun semenjak mereka dewasa, Yona merasa jauh dari keduanya, saat mereka mengambil jalan mereka masing-masing, Yona yang harus menjadi seorang putri raja yang kelak menjadi seorang Ratu, Hak memutuskan mengangkat senjata demi melindungi kerajaan, dan Soo-won memutuskan menjadi pelajar dan tinggal jauh dari Yona ditempat lain.

Membuat waktu mereka bertiga terputus selama beberapa tahun, dan di usianya 16 tahun, ia mendapat kesempatan bertemu lagi, dia ingin mengesankan Soo-won dan mengutarakan isi hatinya. Namun hatinya mendongkol karna baru saja mau menjalani sisi PDKT dengan pujaan hati malah gagal, karna Hak mengajaknya berkuda serta berpanah.

"Para lelaki bisa leluasa melakukan banyak hal,"Umpat Yona dengan rasa iri melihat kedua temanya, bisa melakukan apa saja, baik berperang, bergembala, memanah dan berkuda, sementara para wanita hanya duduk dirumah, memasak dan tak boleh jauh dari kata dapur, terkadang membuat dirinya iri. "Ayah aku ingin berkuda dan memanah,"desisnya membuat sang raja yang ada disampingnya mendapatkan kejut jantung usia lanjut.

"Itu tak boleh!,"Desis sang Ayah dengan nada cemas. "Kau boleh meminta apa-pun padaku, sebuah Janur dipenuhi emas, baju dari perancang terbaik, atau pun perhiasan dari batu berharga, Tapi aku tak bisa memberimu izin untuk memegang bilah-pedang atau pun panah,"Ucap sang ayah dengan raut takut-takut.

"Dasar ayah pengecut,"Desis Yona kesal dengan raut menyebalkan, pada dasarnya Yona adalah anak yang keras kepala dan aktif, bisa dibilang tomboy namun selalu bertingkah kekanakan.

Sementara Raja II adalah sosok raja, yang tak mengenggam pedang, bisa dibilang bahwa dia tak pernah bertarung bahkan mengenggam pedang saja tidak sanggup, itulah yang membuat Yona selalu berkata pada Ayahnya bahwa Ayahnya. "Penakut, Pecundang, atau pun penakut, serta terlalu lemah" bahkan tak memumpuni untuk menjadi seorang Raja, kelemahan itu juga terlihat saat sang ibu Yona ditangkap bandit dan meninggal pun, sang Raja tak bisa menolongnya karna terlalu lemahnya dirinya.

Sepeninggalan Sang istri, Raja II memusatkan segala-galanya, baik itu cinta, kasih sayang, kemewahan, Paviliun pribadi, pada Yona dan tak mencari Ratu penganti sebagai bukti rasa cintanya pada Mendiang Sang istri aka Ratu.

Bagi sang Raja II tugas Yona kelak adalah menjadi Ratu negri ini dan harus segera menemukan calon yang pantas untuk keturunan Raja selanjutnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **[{÷}][[]]"-Oo0+O»»+««O+0oO-"[[]][{÷}]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[[Sore-nya]]**

"Sakura,"Panggilan seseorang membuat gadis berambut merah muda nampak sibuk mengangkat sebuah lipatan baju yang mengunung, menghelah nafas sembari melirik sosok gadis yang merupakan sang putri, yang tiba-tiba dibelakangnya.

"Ada apa Tuan Putri!,"Jawab Sakura.

"Tentang pakaianku, serta dandanku dipuji oleh semua orang,"Ucap sang Putri, namun raut wajahnya nampak murung secara Drastis. "Saat kuperlihatkan tampilanku, padanya,"Ucap Yona, memiringkan wajah. "Akan tetapi dia hanya menganggapku seperti anak-anak,"Ucap Yona.

"Apakah yang maksut anda,"Tanya Sakura, datar, Gadis bersurai pink itu tak bingung kemana arah pembicaraan mereka.

"Dulu aku menyukai seorang lelaki, dan dia teman masa kecilku, sampai sekarang aku menyimpan perasaanku padanya namanya Soo-won sepupuku, anak dari paman yang merupakan kakak Ayahku,"Jawab Yona dengan raut memerah. "Tapi aku ingin kau merahasiakan hal ini, dari siapa-pun, kau mengerti,"Ucap Yona memandang Sakura sinis. "Jika kau menyatakan hal ini pada siapa-pun kau akan menyesal,"Ucapnya mengancam Sakura.

"Baiklah,"Jawab Sakura sembari tersenyum. "Entah kenapa sebagai sesama perempuan Sakura memahami perasaan Yona, Sakura teringat saat masih kecil saat Sakura menyukai teman setimnya Yaitu Sasuke, terkadang wanita yang mencintai seorang pria pasti akan selalu menunjukan bertapa menawanya dirinya didepan orang yang disukainya, dan Yang dimengerti Sakura Yona pun ingin menunjukan sisi cantik, mempesonanya didepan lelaki yang ia kagumi.

"Kau Yakin! Akan merahasiakanya?!,"Ucap Yona dengan nada mengancam, namun hal itu hanya membuat Sakura tersenyum-dewasa menanggapi, ancaman salakan gadis lebih mudahnya darinya itu.

"Ya, Tuan Putri,"Ucap Sakura. "Aku sejujurnya pernah merasakan hal yang sama, saat seusia anda, dan saat-saat seperti itu adalah saat berharga, dan itu adalah hal yang biasa ketika kau mulai remaja,"Ucap Sakura memiring kepala, dulu Sakura labil, Naïve, dan selalu merasa tamak akan semua yang dia lakukan, namun makin dia mengenal Dunia, Sosial, kehidupan Ninja, Sakura lambat Laun dapat mengubah pemikiran, Sikapnya menjadi lebih dewasa, serta mandiri.

"Baiklah sudah kuputuskan mulai sekarang kau akan mengikutiku kemata-pun, dan menjadi Pembatu Pribadiku,"Ucap Yona menunjuk Sakura. "Dan kau tak boleh menolak."Desisnya.

"Baik tuan Putri,"Ucap Sakura mengangguk, tampa menyadari salah satu mutiara pada leher Sakura Leontinya bersinar setengah-nya, tampa disadari kedua gadis yang tampa sadar membuat sebuah ikatan tak terlihat.

 **[Bersambung]**

 **[Sabtu-** **22** **-** **April** **-201** **7** **]**

* * *

 **Halo semuanya salam kenal XD**

 **Terimakasi atas kalian yang sempet-sempetnya Like dan Komen cerita ini!**

 **Terimakasi banget atas kalian yang udah mampir di chapters 3**

 **Untuk itu dichaptes 3 ini saya mau membalas komen-komen kalian atas cerita ini. Yang dari part awal sampai par 2 simak ya XD**

* * *

 **T :Morgana** :buat Bang Shun ama Bang Vicky...hewan kesukaan lu apa bang?

 **J :** Shun : Saya Dog Lovers :)

Vicky : Me Cat lovers pastinya XD

* * *

 **T :La-Chan :** Huaaa lanjuttt kak vickyyy..Update kilat yah kaloo bisa *puppy eyes*

 **J :** Diusahkan ampe tamat amin mohon doanya

* * *

 **T :Roxas Slaiders :** Vicky kurang vick tambah porsinya dong :D

 **J :** Diusahakan, untuk ditambah porsinya, harap maklum atas kekurangan porsinya :)

* * *

 **T :Kim Hye Seoulong :** Jadi kamu Vick? muum bagus kok tapi cuma lebih pendek vic panjangin lagi man :D

 **J :** Aku berusaha Paman :D

* * *

 **T :Shl forefer :** Saya suka critanya apakah ini akan menjadi cinta segitiga? Lanjut y kak viky semangat. Dan buat kakak light sun mudah2 an cpet sembuh dan sehat :v

 **J ;** Kalau dibilang cinta segi-tiga! Ah mungkin bisa jadi kita liat aja entar, btw tolong dong Mbak Shi, lanjutin ceritamu saya suka banget cerita buatan :)

* * *

 **T :Arisato yukito :** Hadeh lanjutkan bro :p bagus nih ceritanya plotnya...braaaay

 **J :** Thangs Braaayyy

* * *

 **T :Satsuki Narita :** waduh cerita-nya semakin segar nih kayaknya bakal banyak seriesnya lanjutinnnn...

 **J :** Siap mam :(

* * *

 **T :Taeoh :** Suka sm ceritanyaa~ syg kalau gk dlanjutin.

 **J ;** Makasi Broo

* * *

 **T :Nivans erlangga :** Oh jadi Yuu-kun belum sembuh ya gak apa-apa! OuO semoga cepat sembuh, aku selalu ngedoain yang tervbaik!

 **J :** Doakan aja yang terbaik!

* * *

 **T :Alka :** Oalah jadi penulisnya diganti ya! Btw Vicky ini penulis baru apa lama di Fanfic!?

 **J :** Gak diganti sepenuhya kok!

* * *

 **T :Cecep Cepoy :** Oh ternyata Hak toh kiriain siapa XD lanjut

 **J :** Ialah

* * *

 **T :ameayudolly :** nexxx vicky, ceritanya Bagus tapi di panjangin lagi dan juga cerita sakura sama sakamaki cepat apdate, terus semangat untuk author! semoga cepat sembuh aku rindu dengan ceritanya, semangat yah!

 **J :** :D

* * *

 **T :Cecep cepoy :** Widih! Yang pas akhir itu siapa?

 **J :** Sudah terjawab mas :D

* * *

 **T :Homowati Ganteng :** Kakkoine...mmm! (o)

Sakura koma dan masuk alam tengah-tengah

Tapi aku mau tanya pada saat sakura dah ngikat perjanjian :D apa sakura masih tergolong manusia?

 **J :** dibilang manusia, yah manusia tapi bukan utuh nanti saya bahas.

* * *

 **T :Nivans erlangga :** GOKIL! EH MULAI LAGI NIH XD YAAAAY CERITA BARU

 **J :** YUP YAY!

* * *

 **T :Nameayudolly :** nexxx lanjuta thor! apdate kilat yah jangan lama-lama lagi

 **J :** KAY

* * *

Kalau begit sampai jumpa lagi dipart-part depan ^_^


	4. Chapter 4

shu"Baiklah sudah kuputuskan mulai sekarang kau akan mengikutiku kemata-pun, dan menjadi Pembatu Pribadiku,"Ucap Yona menunjuk Sakura. "Dan kau tak boleh menolak."Desisnya.

"Baik tuan Putri,"Ucap Sakura mengangguk, tampa menyadari salah satu mutiara pada Leontinya bersinar setengah-nya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **[{÷}][[]]"-Oo0+O»»+««O+0oO-"[[]][{÷}]**

 **(Hak milik sah)**

 **masashi kishimoto x Mizuho Kusanagi**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Shinzo Ketsuin**

 **(** **心臓欠員** **)**

 **by**

 **Lightning Shun**

 **[{÷}][[]]"-Oo0+O»»+««O+0oO-"[[]][{÷}]**

 **PART**

 **4**

 **(** **Jalan baru** **)**

 **[{÷}][[]]"-Oo0+O»»+««O+0oO-"[[]][{÷}]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **(Sakura PoV)**

Kesibukan terus bergulir cepat, aku mengangkat beberapa tumpukan selimut-kasur untuk mempersiapkan kedatangan tamu dari luar kerajaan yang akan berkunjung besok dan dikabarkan akan bermalam sekitar dua hari diistana ini, jujur saja ini membuatku merasa lelah. Akan tetapi senyuman semangat para dayang, kecekatan para pembantu membuatku bersemangat, mereka berusaha menyemangatiku dengan senyuman bukan hanya itu, selain senyuman yang menopangku mereka menariku dalam berkomunikasi dengan keceriaan mereka yang pernuh warna.

Aku belajar hal ini dari mereka, yang tak kutemukan atau kudapatkan dari duniaku, nampaknya ini akan memakan waktu untuk pulang keduniaku, akan tetapi aku akan melakukan fokusku dan menikmati semuanya selagi aku bisa dan mampu. yah tak ada salahnya bukan.

"Melamun bukan sesuatu yang baik, Sakura haruno,"Ucap sebuah Suara membuat Sakura membulatkan matanya, saat merasakan sebuah hawa hangat yang terasa pada pipi dan telinga kirinya.

Sakura langsung berbalik mencari sosok yang, membuat Sakura kaget mendapati sosok Hak tertawa jahil padanya membuat gadis itu membeku dengan rona merah pudar dipipinya. "Anda tahu saya hampir pingsan tau-tau anda muncul layaknya hantu disiang hari,"Desis Sakura dengan nada mengerutu membuat lelaki itu mencengir lebar-lebar. Sakura seorang kunochi hebat sekalipun akan tetapi ia tak bisa mentolerir rasa takutnya pada sosok Hantu.

"Apa keberadaanku begitu sangat mengagetkanmu maaf jika ia,"Ucapnya nyaris terbahak, melihat raut wajah Sakura semakin memerah. "Kau tahu wajahmu sangat lucu sekarang,"Ucap Hak datar sembari tersenyum diraut tampanya. Dan siapa yang menyangka jika seorang komandan yang awalanya sangat garang, begitu dingin, tegas bisa jahil terutama pada gadis yang baru dikenalnya baru-baru ini.

"Anda-benar Jahil,"Ucap Sakura datar, tampa maksut menegur atau menyinggung. Sakura memang beberapa kali melihat Yona dan Hak bertengkar gara-gara hal sepele beberapa hari setelah kedatanganya, dan terpaksa Raja-II harus menenangkan tingkah duo heboh yang merupakan teman masa kecil itu.

"Yah aku memang Jahil,"Ucap Sang komandan utama Kerajaan Kiryu sembari tersenyum, dengan langkah mendekat. Membuat mata Sakura terbelalak saat Lelaki itu mendekatkan wajahnya pada dirinya.

 **Tep**

Seketika dahi lelaki itu menempel, pada dahinya yang nampak terasa hangat membuat Sakura membeku ditempat dan Hak hanya dengan datar menatap wajah Sakura yang semakin memerah. "Jangan menatapku seperti itu aku, bisa saja menculikmu dan memakanmu loh Sakura,"Ucap Hak memberi raut serius diwajah tampanya. Membuat jantung Sakura berdetak lebih terpacuh.

"Apa maksutmu ini Tuan Hak!,"Ucap Sakura menahan kegugupanya dengan berkata dengan pelan. Namun sebuah dengkusan wajah-nya terasa diawajah Sakura bersamaan sebuah tangan besar milik Hak, mengacak-ngacak rambut merah-muda milik Sakura dengan seringan jahil.

" _Aku hanya bercanda!,"_ Ucap Hak menyeringai sembari tersenyum, menjauhkan badanya dari Sakura lalu sembari meninggalkanya sendirian, terdengengar sebuah suara cengiran setelah ia menjauh. Lalu mengangkat tanganya mengarah pada Sakura. "Berjuanglah!,"Ucapnya sembari menjulurkan lidah dengan jahil.

"AH! Ke-kenapa! Dia mengodaku begitu!,"Ucap Sakura, memandang punggung tegap lelaki itu, menjauh serta menghilang dipersimpangan lorong. Tampa menyadari sebuah pantulan sinar indah kembali mewarnai leontin kuncinya. " _Satu mutiara leontinya menyala_ ,"Desis Sakura dalam hati, gadis itu lalu menarik keranya, untuk menyembunyikan leontinya yang bercahaya, dari pandangan orang lain.

 **.**

 **.**

 **[{÷}][[]]"-Oo0+O»»+««O+0oO-"[[]][{÷}]**

 **.**

 **.**

Cuaca cerah nampak terlihat dari teriknya matahari, dan kehangatan membuat menyinari langit, sakura berjalan melewati lorong untuk kembali kedapur utama, karna kesibukanya sebelumnya membawa gulungan kain digudang, maka sekarang ia harus kembali kedapur utama karna masih banyak tugas yang menunggunya.

Tubuh Sakura terkaku saat mendengar suara perdebatan sengit diruang peristirahatan-raja, terdengar suara Komandan Hak, dan Suara mengelu Yona yang nampak terdengar suram. "Kau jahat sekali Soo-won! Kenapa kau percaya pada kebohongan itu!,"Desis Yona terdengar miris.

"Kau lah yang jahat dan merepotkan, bisa-bisa-nya kau berbohong begitu!,"Kini suara cetus mulai terdengar dari nada suara Hak mulai mengomelinya.

"Pernikahan kalian memang bukan kebohongan. Memang sudah waktunya kau bertunangan dengan Hak-kun!,"Ucap suara lantang milik Raja-II nampak terdengar, seketika membuat Mata Sakura membesar, shock mendengarnya, entah kenapa ada perasaan menyayat mendengar hal ini.

"Apa maksut Ayah! Aku ini mencintai Soo-Won, dan aku menginginkan-nya!,"Desis Yoona tak terima.

"TIDAK UNTUK SOO-WON!,"Ucap Raja-II pada Yona tegas dan nada Oktafnya mulai meninggi.

"Ayah! Aku tak ingin Ayah mencampuri urusan percintaanku, aku juga ingin memilih untuk pilihanku!,"Ucap Yona dengan tegas, bersamaan suara meja terdengar terpukul agak kencang.

"Tu-Tuan putri,"

"Yona! Aku sudah memberikan apa-pun untukmu kau tahu itu, Hiasan-rambut yang indah, anting-nting bertaburam batu berharga, Paviliun dan taman bunga, aku akan memberikan segalanya padamu kecuali senjata, dan hal ini berlaku pada Soo-won aku tak akan memberikan anak itu untukmu, karna kau adalah putri satu-satunya kerajaan Kuoka. Dan orang akan menikahimu kelak akan menjadi Raja mengantikan aku, pahamilah itu!,"Ucap Raja-II Tajam.

"..."Tak ada suara yang terdengar dari dalam, ruangan itu selama beberapa detik. Membuat Sakura bergerak cepat menjauh dari pintu sebelum, Sosok Hak keluar dengan tatapan datar. Sementara Sakura yang bersembunyi tak jauh dari ujung Koridor hanya menatap kosong taman dihadapanya, dengan tatapan terluka ia mencengkram kalung fokusnya, dengan gemetaran hatinya terasa tersayat-sayat, karna hatinya berdebar pada orang yang salah.

"Sakura apa yang kau lakukan disitu!,"Desis seseorang mengejutkan Sakura, membuat gadis itu mengangkat kepalanya menatap Soo-Won tak jauh berdiri dihadapanya, dengan raut tenangnya. "Apa kau tak apa-apa!,"Desisnya penuh perhatian, Sakura memandang sosok lelaki yang lebih mudah dihadapanya dengan diam, masih menatap sendu.

Lelaki itu hanya terus mendekat lalu menempelkan dahinya, pada dahi Sakura lalu mengelus kepala pink, Sakura dengan penuh kelembutan, sementara tangan lainya mengenggam pundaknya. Sakura membiarkan apa yang terjadi tampa penolakan, ia masih menatap pria berkuncir samping itu dengan tenang, dari gestur yang diberikan Soo-won, Sakura yakin Lelaki itu sudah biasa dan tahu cara menghibur seseorang, juga melakukan pendekatan denganya, entah kenapa Sakura bisa merasa tenang. "Aku tak mengerti ada apa denganmu!,"Ucap Soo-won tersenyum lembut. "Akan tetapi aku, merasa tak senang melihat raut sedih diwajahmu yang elok itu, Sakura,"Ucap Soo-won dengan pandangan intens pada Sakura.

 **Tes!**

Mata Sakura membulat saat merasakan sebuah tetesan, air mata jatuh dari kelopak matanya dan itu adalah hal yang tak terduga, setelahnya jemari Soo-won mendekat dengan tatapan intens, mengusap Air mata Sakura yang membasahi pipinya. "Air matamu berharga, jangan biarkan ia terjatuh untuk sesuatu yang menyakitkan, tapi keluarkanlah saat membahagikan,"Ucap Soo-won.

"..."

"Akan tetapi jika kau tak keberatan,"Bisik Soo-won dengan intens, membuat Sakura menatap dengan tatapan bingung. "Andai air matamu bisa menjadi milimu untuk selamanya,"Ucap Soo-won dengan tatapan tenang, lalu mengecup pipi Sakura, dan meninggalkan Gadis itu sendirian disana.

 _ **Akan tetapi jika kau tak keberatan - Andai air matamu bisa menjadi miliku untuk selamanya**_

 _ **Arti : Aku Siap! Ketika kau menjadi miliku, aku tak akan melepaskanmu.**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **[{÷}][[]]"-Oo0+O»»+««O+0oO-"[[]][{÷}]**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau sudah melihat keadaanya Noir?!,"Desis seseorang lelaki berambut hijau, yang nampak sedang membaca sebuah buku tebal, disebuah ruangan perpustakaan kecil, dengan dekorasi dan dinding yang terpahat kayu, yang harum beraroma hutan pinus, membuat orang yang berada dalam perpustakaan itu akan betah berlama-lama didalamnya.

"Ya, aku sudah memantaunya,"Desis Seorang lelaki berambut merah jabrik yang nampak berdiri tak jauh berdiri tak jauh dari pintu perpustakaan membawakan sebuah nampan terdapat cangkir the beraroma jasmin, sugar-pot, dan lime terpampang rapih di atasnya. "Dan tak kusangka semua berjalan dengan cepat, fokusnya mulai berjalan tampa masalah,"Ucapnya meletakan nampan diatas meja dekat Shun.

"Apa ia sudah ada tanda-tanda sang Naga,"Tanya Shun.

"Belum,"Desisnya mengeleng.

"Kau memang sangat berbakat menjadi seorang bulter!,"Ucap Shun tertawa ia lalu mengalihkan pandangan cangkir the yang masih mengepul, lalu menutup buku yang dipegangnya. Sementara Noir hanya menagangkat bahu acuh.

"Kau sudah mendengar kabar Naoto!,"Ucap Noir datar lalu duduk disalah satu sofa tak jauh dari Shun sembari menyilangkan kaki. "Bagaimana Keadaanya yang masih menetap dengan keluarga Vampire Sakamaki, apakah dia tak membuat masalah?,"Ucap Noir mendengkus.

"Dia masih Mengawasi Aiden! Kau tahu itukan, aku yakin dia masih fokus disana,"Ucap Shun mengambil cangkir didepanya lalu menyerumput pelan isi tehnya.

"Dan rasanya ini sudah berjalan sesuai rencana, apa kau merasa begitu?,"Tanya Noir.

"Mungkin!,"Desis Shun pelan. "Meski begitu,"Shun mengantungkan ucapanya, lalu menatap serius. "Aku merasakan akan terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada kerajaan kuonka, serta para Naga,"Desisnya.

 **Bersambung**

 **[Selasa-27-6-2017]**

Note : Halo semuanya Aku Vicky Chou^^

Lama tak jumpa ya! Setelah sekian bualan author gak ubdate (DILEMPAR SEPATU) Ya maafkan daku yang lama gak kembali kesini karna kesibukan (-_-) Pembelajaran-yang belum tuntas, dimana aku sedang mengurus nilai-dinilai-ku agar bisa lulus, dan meraih yang terbaik. Sampai saat aku mendapat PM Ryota-kun kalau dia menanyakan cerita yang kubuat beberapa, bulan yang lalu, dan aku sempat diomeli karna menghilang tiba-tiba olehnya. Hahaha...Gomene pembaca, aku baru kembali fokus disini karna masalah dunia nyata yang membengkak...well jadi maaf kalau pendek kedepaanya diusahakn lebih panjang saat jatwal udah teratur rapi.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter** 5

 _"Dan rasanya ini sudah berjalan sesuai rencana, apa kau merasa begitu?,"Tanya Noir._

"Mungkin!,"Desis Shun pelan. "Meski begitu,"Shun mengantungkan ucapanya, lalu menatap serius. "Aku merasakan akan terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada kerajaan kuonka, serta para Naga,"Desisnya.

* * *

 **Shinzo Ketsuin**  
 **(心臓欠員)**

 **By**

 **(Lightning Shun ¤ Vicky Chou)**

* * *

PART : (5)  
Aku menghelah nafas sejak kemarin aku mencoba menghindari menatap Komandan Hak. Mulai dengan menganti jalan yang biasa dilewati Komandan Hak, berjalan mengambil jalan lain atau tak menatapnya, memang terkesan sedikit lebay namun aku melakukan untuk mengikis perasaan sakit yang aku rasakan didadaku, wajahnya mengingatkan aku tentang saat aku tak sengaja mencuri pendengaran diruangan Raja-II. Aku tak bisa mengembangkan perasaan ini karna aku tak bisa meraih dirinya dan aku kelak akan kembali keduniaku.

Aku sudah pernah kehilangan cintaku dulu, merajut sesuatu yang tak bisa disembuhkan dengan segalanyadan perasaan yang dibawa oleh lelaki bermarga uciha, atau Uciha Sasuke itu dan aku tak bisa terlalu berharap, ya-kan.

* * *

 **[Normal PoV]**  
"Sakura,"Panggil seorang wanita yang menatap dengan tersenyum sembari membawa setumpuk piring tembaga mewah ditanganya.

"Tokio-San, ada apa dan kenapa anda sendirian,"Ucap Sakura dengan nada pengertian lalu membantu Tokio membawa setegah piring tembaga ditanganya.

"Kau tahu pesta, ulang-tahun ulang tahun putri tak selesai dalam seminggu pestanya akan di adakan selama berhari-hari,"Dia tertawa jenaka meski tak meninggalkan senyuman termanis di raut cantiknya tak lagi mudah. "Kita butuh piring lagi untuk semua tamu dan menyempurnakan semuanya,"Jawabnya.

"Kau benar,"Ucap Sakura mendengkus memperbaiki pegangan tanganya pada piring agar tak jatuh. "Kita akan sibuk sekali dalam beberapa waktu ini,"Ucapnya menyambung ucapanya tadi, dengan berarti ia bisa menghindari pertemuanya dengan Hak dan menyelesaikan tugas pada kalungnya pelan-pelan.

 **DEG!**

Mata Sakura membulat, getaran ketakutan nampak terasakan pada sekujur tubuhnya, seolah memberinya pesan akan ada bahaya mengancam nyawa, sebuah pesan dari alam sadarnya. Sakura tahu Filling ninja tak akan pernah mendustainya perasaan nyawa yang terancam akan mengalami ketakutan dengan besar dapat ia rasakan saat ini.

"Sakura Kau terbengong? ada yang kau pikirkan,"Ucap Tokio menatap penuh gelisah dengan keadaan Sakura. "Kau baik-baik saja?,"Ucap Tokio.

"Maaf aku memikirkan kampung halamanku,"Desis Sakura sedikit berbohong namun benar ia memang ingin pulang, namun hatinya bukan memikirkan hal itu. ia memutuskan langsung bergerak meninggal lorong mengikuti Tokio, tampa menyadari Hak sedari tadi menatap dirinya dalam-dalam dipersimpangan lorong.

' _Sakura..._ ' Tanganya bergerak meraih udara kosong dengan surai merah mudah yang jauh didepanya.

* * *

 **DEG!**

 **DEG!**

 **DEG!**

 **UHK!**

Suara langkah kaki terdengar pelan. Malam yang hening mulai dirasakan seisi istana, baik bangsawan, penasihat yang nampak siap untuk beristirahat namun tidak untuk mayoritasnya seorang pelayan atau dayang. Bagi para dayang dan pelayan yang bekerja siang dan malam, menjadi ketentuan yang mutlak agar siap sedia demi kenyamanan penghuni istana. Mereka akan berganti shif diwilayah tertentu jika malam datang, terkecuali penjaga yang masih bebas berlalu lalang diseluru area istana.

Semua nampak begitu tenang namun tidak bagi Sakura, yang kini meringkuk dikasur kamarnya, akan rasa takut yang dari Sakura bawa dua hari yang lalu. Anehnya tidak juga menghilang padahal Acara ulang tahun dari Putri Yona berjalan baik tadi siang tadi. Juga sekedar pemberitahuan jika Haruno Sakura berhasil menghindari Hak selama dua hari ini.

 _'Apa yang terjadi denganku'_

 _'Apa yang kutakutkan'_

 _'Ada apa ini'_

Gadis itu meringkuk didalam selimut tak mengerti, ia menatap bandul kuncinya dalam-dalam dan menghelah nafas, mengsugesti dirinya semua akan baik-baik saja, pada dirinya sendiri. Sakura menyibak Selimutnya yang berwarna biru, dan keluar dari kamarnya mungkin dapat menjernikan pikiranya, dengan membawa lilin kecil ditanganya, lalu keluar menyusuri lorong untuk menatap taman istana.

Sakura merasakan sedikit keganjilan aneh menderanya, sepanjang ia berjalan kelorong ia tak menemukan siapa-pun atau penjaga yang biasa mondar-mandir disekitar lorong. Sakura terdiam lalu mematikan lilin yang dia bawa, dan bergerak cepat namun teliti melihat kondisi keadaan, entah kenapa hatinya tak tenang.

 **DEG**

Wajah sakura berubah pucat, entah kenapa ia merasakan rasa sakit, kekecewaan, dan tak berdaya. Ia mematung sejenak mencengkram baju depanya dengan gemetar sembari meneteskan air mata, kebingungan menderanya mengapa dirinya menangis dan ada apa ini.

" _Shoo-Won...mengapa...mengapa_ ,"Suara isak tangis keputusasaan terdengar sangat kecil, tak jauh kedepan membuat Sakura bersiaga lalu berjalan dengan hati-hati, didepan sana ada taman kecil yang bisa juga dipakai orang dayang atau prajurit sebagai arena latihan atau menjemur kasur, atau bahan makanan yang akan diolah.

"!"Setelah sampai disana mata emerald Sakura membulat, rautnya kaget sejadi-jadinya saat ia melihat sosok Putri-Yona, duduk terkelukup, sembari gemetar-hebat, mata indahnya yang bersinar terang kini nampak meredup dalam kesengsaraan, dan air mata pilu. dia dikelilingi prajurit istana dari berbagai sisi, dengan benda tajam mengelilinginya.  
Disana ada seseorang yang sangat dikenalnya, berdiri sosok Soo-won dengan tatapan dingin, dengan gelagat yang sudah pasti seorang yang memerintahkan prajurit semua ini. "K..Kenapa..."Sakura menahan getaran yang lolos disekujur tubuhnya, dan ia harus mengendalikan diri. " _Soo-won adalah sepupu dan orang sangat disayang putri Yona_ ,"Ucap Sakura kecil.

"Sakura,"Wajah Shoo-won sedikit berubah kaget, yang awalnya nampak begitu dingin. kini memandang sosok Sakura yang nampak terdiam ditempat setelah para pengawal mengarahkkanya ketengah halaman. "Tak kusangka kau menguping, tak selayaknya seorang dayang sepertimu berkeliaran ditengah malam begini,"Desisnya dengan pandangan tajam yang kembali terlihat.

"..."Sakura hanya terdiam entah kenapa tubuhnya terasa begitu lemah, seperti tumpukan beban emosi menumpuk dipundaknya secara bersamaan rasa misterius ini muncul tampa sebab.

"Aku benar tak menyangka dengan hal ini,"Desisnya dengan tajam Shoo-won tajam, sembari menarik kasar kerah baju kimono depan Sakura. "Kenapa kau yang justru berada dihadapanku,"Desisnya tajam sementara masih mematung dalam pikiranya sendiri.

"Taukah kau jika kemunculanmu, seolah membuat hatiku jadi tertawan oleh dirimu,"Desis Shoo-won sementara Sakura tak memberi reaksi terkecuali getaran takut dipundaknya.

"..."Sakura terdiam dengan tatapan kosong, sementara dibelakanya Yona juga menundukan kepala dan hanya menatap ubin dengan pikiranya yang kacaw dan menutup telinga.

"Kau tahu,"Desisnya lagi. sebelum Sebuah uluman bibir asing tengah mengulum bibir Sakura dengan milik pria itu, membuat emerald Sakura terbelalak sempurna, bersamaan tubuh Sakura Reflex melepaskan jeratan tangan pemuda itu, menjauhi tubuh Soo-won.

"Ka-Kau,"Sakura berdesis keras memandang pemuda itu muak, ia juga lalu merangkul Yona yang nampak masih terkaku disampingnya. Sakura mengamati wajah penghianat itu bersamaan bibir merah-muda pria yang sempat terulum dan terlihat seolah meresap cairan darah kental dan tak sedikit disudut bibirnya dengan tatapan dingin pada Sakura.

Sakura lalu menyentuh bibirnya dan mendapat luka besar disudut bibirnya, ini karna ia berontak melepaskan diri dari lumatan bibir Shoo-won dan pria berambut coklat itu masih memberikan tatapan menginginkan lebih dan itu ditujukan pada Sakura.

"Cih,"Sakura berdecih kesal dengan kondisi ini, dilema melandanya. apa dia harus mengunakan kekuatanya disini, jika dia melawan mereka ini bisa jadi keberuntungan atau berbuntut masalah baru.

" _S-Sakura_ ,"Jerit pilu Yona, ia meraih lengan Sakura disampingnya sembari memandang gemetar. " _Apa kau dipihak-ku,_ "Desisnya dalam gemetar. " _Apa kau akan meninggakan-ku_ ,"Ucapnya pilu.

Mata Sakura menyengit saat mendengarnya. jika dia seorang dayang biasa mungkin ia akan menangis tersedu-sedu namun dia adalah seorang ninja yang memiliki pengalaman yang tak sedikit. akan tetapi ia tak bisa bertindak sembarangan disatu sisi ia tak bisa menunjukan kemampuan aslinya. "Hime-Sama,"Desis Sakura.

" **KALIAN CUKUP MEMBICARAKANYA DIAKHIRAT SANA!** ,"Ucap Salah satu Prajurit dan kedua prajurit bertombak langsung maju melayangkan tebasan ke Yona dan Sakura.

"..."

"..."

 **THANGZ!**

 **PRAAAANGGZ!**

Mata Yona membulat kaget, begitu juga semua manusia yang melihat kejadian itu. Terlihat Son Hak tengah berada didepan Prajurit dan melukai dada prajurit hingga terpental. Sementara Sakura menghancurkan senjata tombak Prajurit satunya dengan sekali pukulan, bersamaan aura hijau berpendar muncul ditubuhnya dan membuat Lawan ikut terpental jauh kebelakang.

* * *

"..."

'Aku tak tahan lagi'Desis Sakura dengan tatapan murka, bersetan dengan misinya ia tak bisa diam melihat orang terbunuh diuadapanya.

"Sakura, kau?,"Ucap Hak dengan pandangan tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

"Komandan..Hak, Tuan putri Yona...Sumimasen!,"Desis Sakura menundukan wajah keubin. "Tapi waktu ini tak tepat menjelaskan,"Desis Sakura, Hak terdiam mendengar dan mendekati Yona yang masih meringkuk dalam ketakutan dan mencoba menenangkan Yona.

"Hak.."Desis Yona.

"Aku minta maaf sudah meninggalkan anda sendirian,"Ucap Hak memandang mata indah Yona yang berair dan penuh ketakutan, sementara Sakura masih berdiri membelakangi mereka menatap pergerakan para prajurit sekitar mereka.

"Hak...Hak apa kau juga dipihak-ku?,"Desis Yona, sementara bahu Sakura menegang itu adalah pertanyaan yang juga ditanyakan Yona pada Sakura tadi. Lelaki itu terteguh mendengar ucapan Yona dan memberikkan senyuman samar, yang menenangkan.

"Aku sudah janji kalau kau akan melindungimu,"Ucap Hak bangkit dan entah aura kematian mengeluar disekitarnya. "Tak perduli apa-pun itu,"Ucapnya berbalik mendekati Sakura yang membelakkangi keduanya dan meraih bahu Sakura dan mengibaskan pedang kearah Prajurit. "AKAN KUPENUHI SEGALAH PERINTANYA!,"Ucapnya keras.

Semua terlihat menegang, Melihat aura kematian yang mengeluar dari Hak, membuat Sakura terdiam ditempat menunggu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya. "Berlututlah budak!,"Ucap Bawahan Soo-won, Sakura tak mengenal beliau karna beliau jarang berbaur dengan yang lainya selama pesta berlangsung. "Kau. sedang berpijak, dihadapan Yang-mulia Soo-won penguasa baru KastilHiryuu,"Ucapanya ketiganya kaget bukan main.

"Penguasa? Yang mulia? katamu?,"Desis Hak tajam. "Sepertinya aku punya firasat buruk dengan hal ini? namun jawablah,"Ucap Hak menatap kejam. Sakura bisa merasakan hal buruk akan terjadi selanjutnya. "Soo-won dimana Raja II?,"Desisnya.

"Aku sudah mengirimnya ke neraka,"Desis Soo-Won dingin. bersamaan Aura semakin membesar, serta mengerikan dari Hak. Sakura hanya menelan Ludah dan merasakan tangan Lelaki itu belum pindah dari bahunya, dan ia memandang kebawah tombak Hak tengah menghancurkan lantai membentuk ceruk kecil disana, dan membuat semua terkesan.

"Apa kau kebanyakan minum, itu terlalu berlebihan untuk sebuah lelucon yang tak lucu sama sekali,"Desis sarkatis Hak membuat prajurit Sekitar mundur beberapa langkah.

"Bukankah ini sudah jelas, kau tak bodoh melihat sikap Putri Yona, bukan,"Desis Soo-won, dan Yona kembali menangisinya. "Dia sudah melihat sendiri kematian Baginda raja,"Jawabnya. mendengar hal itu Tubuh Sakura menegang lalu, air mata merembes kuat deras tampa bisa diatasi.

"Ini...bohong,"Desis Sakura shock. namun tubuhnya kembali merasakan hembusan angin melihat Hak dengan secepat kilat maju mendekati Soo-won dengan mengancungkan tombak pada pangeran yang merupakan sahabat masa kecilnya.

[BERSAMBUNG]  
[Sabtu-26-November-2017]

* * *

Note : Hai Aku Vicky Chou..and lama tak bertemu semuanya, apa kabar kalian kuharap semuanya sangat baik :3  
yah lama juga daku tak jumpa...sebenarnya banyak kendala yang kualami selama pembuatan cerita ini, mulai hilangnya ide, fokus pada kesibukan lain, tugas sekolah, lest, dan jatwal yang harus diulang dan bertambah. awalnya aku ingin mengambil alur dicerita aslinya, akan tetapi aku tak mau bermasalah dengan hak cipta original dan akhirnya membuat alur dan kata kata yang kurubah untuk menambah unsur Sakura didalamnya, kuharap dipahami...Bye Gyush.


	6. Chapter 6

_"Bukankah ini sudah jelas, kau tak bodoh melihat sikap Putri Yona, bukan,"Desis Soo-won, dan Yona kembali menangisinya. "Dia sudah melihat sendiri kematian Baginda raja,"Jawabnya. mendengar hal itu Tubuh Sakura menegang lalu, air mata merembes kuat deras tampa bisa diatasi._

 _"Ini...bohong,"Desis Sakura shock. namun tubuhnya kembali merasakan hembusan angin melihat Hak dengan secepat kilat maju mendekati Soo-won dengan mengancungkan tombak pada pangeran yang merupakan sahabat masa kecilnya._

* * *

Shinzo Ketsuin  
(心臓欠員)

By

(Lightning Shun ¤ Vicky Chou)

* * *

PART : (6)

Pedang vs pedang semakin bertubrukan menciptakan, suara nendengingkan telinga kemarahan Hak semakin besar, dan air mata Yona semakin deras saja, Sakura tak bisa berkata apa-pun atau bertindak apa-apa yang bisa dilakukan adalah bersikap Waspada dan mengumpulkan tenaganya ditubuhnya.

"Beraninya kau, Kau membunuh raja berhati baik itu,"Desisnya tajam, membuat Soo-Won termudur kebelakang membuat beberapa pasukanya nampak ingin segera mendekati tuanya.

"Soo-won-sama anda!?,"Hentaknya kaget dan mau mendekat tapi sebuah isyarat menghentikan mereka untuk mendekat.

"jangan mendekat! mundurlah,"Perintahnya jika kalian mendekat mungkin kalian akan kehilangan kepala atau sebuah lengan,"Ucap Soo-won tegas."Karna orang didepan kalian adalah Son Hak,"Ujarnya tajam.

"Jadi dia!,"desis kaki tanganya.

"Ya dia, adalah jantung pertahanan dikastil Hiryuu dan salah satu dari 5 jendral terpilih, memiliki Sila : Si petir buas Kouka,"Jelas Soo-won padat dan jelas.

"Soo-won mengapa? apa kau ingin merebut tahta? tidak kau bukanlah orang yang menginginkan kekuasaan seperti itu kan?," Desis Hak tajam. "Bahkan kau menghunuskan bilah pedang pada raja baik bahkan pembenci peperangan dimana letak kebanggaanmu itu !?,"Ucapnya kian meninggi.

"Kau bilang dia baik, kerajaan ini tak butuh seorang raja yang lemah!,"Desisnya memulai penyerangan Hak dengan kecepatan yang mengagumkan, Sakura bisa melihat talenta besar pada pria berambut panjang dikuncir samping itu, membuat pandanganya tak lepas dari bertarung mereka.

"Cucu dari Som-Mundok, mantan ketua suku angin diprestasinya ia sudah memimpin sukunya diusia masih sangat muda. ayunan pedang serta ujung tombak itu bagaikan sambaran petir membuat dia dijuluki 'Si Petir Buas dari Kouka',"Desis kaki tangan Soo-won lalu melirik salah satu prajurit terdekat dari Sakura dan Yona.

Sementara Baik Sakura dan Yona yang terfokus pada pertarungan, sebuah pedang sudah berada dibatang leher Yona, saat Suara kaki tangan Soo-won dibelakang membuat pertarungan terhenti.

BRANGKS

CHARRSS!

Darah mengucur, bersamaan tubuh Sakura yang terjatuh dengan luka dibagian bahu. pemandangan ini justru membuat rasa sakit dan Emosi dari Soo-won dan Hak semakin tinggi, selain karna Yona yang ditodong oleh pedang membuat ia tak sanggup melawan Soo-won. Tampa mereka sadari sebuah cahaya hijau berpendar nampak muncul melapisi punggung Sakura perlahan.

"Sakura,"Desis Hak.

( _Teps!_ ) bersamaan sebuah anak panah nampak terjun tepat di dekat kaki Yona, membuat Prajurit yang menodong leher Yona menoleh panik.

* * *

[Sakura Pov]  
Tubuhku terasa nyeri dan tersungkur tampa sadar dengan ceroboh aku membiarkan penjaga itu menyabet bahuku dengan golok pada kulit dan sangat dalam disana membuatku tersungkur jatuh ketanah, aku berdecik melihat Yona sudah ditodong dengan bilah golok dilehernya, aku menutup rapat mataku merasakan nyeri dibahuku mengaktifkan ' _Chakra_ ' untuk menutup sel kulitku yang rusak, aku sengaja membuatnya setipis mungkin agar tak ada yang curiga, cara ini sama yang diajarkan Chiyo baa-san, Saat beliau melakukan misi pengejaran, mencari Kazekage dulu, dan saat ini Beliau sudah wafat.

Setelah itu aku melihat Hak melempar tombaknya dengan berapa tombak musuh mengarah padanya, membuatku mendengkus. ' _Apa aku sudah tamat disini_ ' Desisku dalam hatiku, yang mengeram, ' _Aku masih ingin hidup_ ' Desisku dalam hati.

"Tenang saja, tunggu dan lihat,"Sebuah suara santai terdengar dari kepalaku, membuatku membuka mataku lebar bersamaan aku sadar sebuah panah tertancap dengan cepat diubin dekat kaki tuan putri Yona.

' _Sekarang_ ' Desisku bersorak, aku bangkit memberikan tonjokan tepat wajah penodong Yona yang nampak Efek pukulanku terlalu berlebihan membuat kepalanya hancur karna terpental sangat jauh, kemarahanku semakin mengebu saat ini, beberapa prajurit berusaha menghentikan aku yang bertarung seperti beruang buas betina yang gila, namun aku tak perduli keadaan atau kerusakan ubin dilantai halaman istana yang kuhancurkan.

Aku melihat Hak kembali bertarung dan mengambil Tombaknya dan menyerang prajurit membuat sekitar kami nampak banyak musuh yang tergeletak tampa nyawa. Hak lalu mendekati lalu menarik Yona mengendong dibahunya dan tiba-tiba ia juga menerjangku dan mengotongku layak ya sebuah beras dibahu kerasnya dan berlari dari sana.

"Komandan Ha-Hak," Desisku kenapa ia bisa lari seperti ini dengan mengendong kami dimasing masing tanganya, juga membawa Tombak disaat seperti ini. "Anda bisa meninggalkan aku, aku akan menghambat jika seperti ini,"Ucapku aku tak bisa membiarkan dia mengotongku juga, aku tak masalah ditangkap andai aku mati didunia ini aku akan menghadapi itu, karna aku adalah kunoichi.

"Ucapan yang benci kudengar, gigit lidahmu dan dengarkan aku akan memembawamu dan kau tanggung jawabku kau hidup atau mati aku akan merantaimu bila perlu,"Ucap Hak fokus dan nampak menyerang dengan tombaknya sesekali berhenti menghadapi musuh. Dan apa maksutnya merantaiku aku terkaku saat dia mengatakan itu.

"Mate! Turunkan aku!,"Desisku lagi dengan perasaan asing yang memenuhi otak-ku soal rantai dan tanggung jawab, sejak kapan ia jadi punya kendali akan diriku itu menyebalkan.

"Aku menolak!,"Desisnya Tegas dan tatapan amarah, baik Aku dan dia masih berdebad dengan posisi dejavu ini, meski harusnya ini bukan saatnya.

"Apa maksutnya,"Desisku merengek kesal kenapa lengan pria ini kuat sekali mengunci kakiku membuatku kesal. Aku tak menyangka aku yang bisa menghancurkan ubin atau senjata yang keras, tapi masih agak kesulitan melepaskan sebuah lengan dengan kemampuan Alami tubuhnya.

" _Karna kau Mulai Se- Ad- Hanya M-_ ,"Desisnya padaku namun masalahya aku tak bisa mendengar dengan jelas apa yang dikatakan membuatku menyengit bingung.

"Komandan sebelah sini,"Sebuah Suara terdengar Familiar membuatku kaget menatap seorang pemuda berambut coklat-muda berkuncir, yang kalau tak salah adalah dayang-lelaki terpercaya Yona, dia juga melayani kamar utama putri. dan raja diujung gang.

"Jadi kau ya yang membidik panah lemah itu,"Ucap Hak menyambut pemuda itu dan menurunkanku secara tiba-tiba dan ia melempar tombaknya secara brutal kearah pemuda itu. "Min-Soo tembakan panahmu payah!,"Desisnya.

hal itu mengagetkanku, saat Komandan Hak melempar tombaknya namun aku langsung mendesah lega rupanya komandan Hak melempar tombak kearah pemuda bernama Min-Soo, untuk prajurit dibelakangnya "Bawa Yona, jangan sampai tertinggal," Desisnya.

* * *

"Komandan Hak,"Aku menjerit kesal saat tanganya menarikku erat membuatku terkaget luar biasa. Aku menghelah nafas kesal sekaligus terburu saat kami berlari dari kejaran prajurit. Membuatku semakin kesal karna harus digandeng seperti gadis lemah.

"Lepaskan,"Desisku kesal dan memandang komandan ini geram, kau tak selemah ini dan aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri. Aku adalah Ninja dan aku akan memyelesaikan misi yang di bersikanya sampai tuntas.

TAPS!

[Normal Pov]

"Shanarooooooo!,"Sakura menepis kasar tangan Hak, lalu memasang posisi kuda-kuda dan menonjok salah satu penjaga, yang ternyata sudah berada dibelakan Min-soo, Pukulan yang mengenai penjaga itu membuat Sang penjaga terlempar jauh, bahkan sampai menghantam penjaga-penjaga lain yang berada dibelakangnya. "Dari pada mengurusku sebaiknya putar pikiran menghadapi mereka semua,"Desis Sakura kesal.

"A-ano!," Min-soo hanya membandang gemetar dan masih memeluk Yona dibelakan keduanya, ia ingin menyampaikan opininya kali ini namun Aura pekat biru gelap milik Hak dan Aura terang hijau milik Sakura yang nampak seolah membuatnya bisa terbunuh lebih cepat ratusan kali lebih menakutkan.

"Apa,"Tanya Sakura membuang muka lalu menatap penjaga berdatangan aura kematian yang menakutkan masih terasa, membuat Hak mendengkus kesal, dan mengarahkan tombaknya kearah musuh diarah yang berbeda, entah kapan pertengkaran ini berakhir.

"...Chi.."Min-Soo mencoba mencairkan suara dengan pendapatnya, namun Hak nampak berdecik pinggang lalu menatap tempat lain.

"Aku punya saran yang lebih baik, untuk area tak yang bisa membuat penjaga tak gampang mengincar kita.."Ucap Min-Soo dengan nada takut-takut.

"Baiklah!,"Ucap Sakura dan Hak bersamaan.

* * *

"Gawat meski berhasil menghindari tempat ramai cepat atau lambat mereka pasti menyisir tempat ini?,"Ucap Sakura saat mereka semua nampak berada disemak-semak dan memandang pintu gerbang istana, yang sudah dijaga ketat disana oleh para pengawal baru, gerbang istana belakang benghubung dengan hutan yang mengarah pada hutan untuk pergi keluar wilayah Kiriyuu. Mereka tak bisa mengambil jalan utama istana yang mengarah kota dijalur depan istana karna tentara dan pengawal lain juga pasti akan menahan mereka, karna campur tangan dari istana yang membuat mereka tak kabur.

"Kalau begitu Komandan-Hak, Yona Hime, Sakura san sebaiknya kalian bertiga pergi aku akan mengalihkan para penjaga dan sebaiknya kalian kabur segera,"Ucapnya membuat mata Sakura membulat, ia lalu mendorong pelan Putri Yona kearah Hak dan lalu membuka bungkusan yang sedari tadi dibopongnya bagai tas-buntal.

[Dia akan mengakhiri dirinya disini]

Sebuah suara datar seseorang dikepala Sakura membuat gadis itu mempelototi Min-Soo, dan memegang dadanya kuat. 'Mengakhiri' Artinya.

[Kau tahu maksutku bukan?]

"Min-Soo,"Desis Yona dengan pandangan sedih Air-matanya mulai tumpah lagi dipipinya karna mengakhiri arti suara adalah ' _Mengorbankan dirinya agar mereka lolos_ ' dan Sakura meraakan Rasa sakit asing seolah masuk kedalam dirinya dan seolah ia merasakan itu dari Yona bukan dirinya sendiri.

"Tenang Saja Yona Hime saya pasti akan punya cara untuk kabur dari mereka,"Ucap Min-Soo memenangkan Yona.

[Kau tahu bukan?]

[Ini bukan hanya sebuah jalan, tampa pengorbanan]

[Meski dia bilang seperti itu, tetap saja dia tak akan selamat dengan mudah]

"TIDAK!,"Desis tegas Sakura menganggetkan Hak, Yona, Serta Min-Soo yang sudah mulai mengenakan sebuah kimono panjang menutupi bangian kepala dan tubuhnya agar menyamarkan penampilanya dari penjaga untuk mengecoh mereka. "Kau tak akan kemana-mana,"Ucap Sakura tegas. "Kau akan bersama kami dan kita akan lolos berempat tampa mengorbankan siapa pun,"Desis Sakura terlihat dingin dengan deraian air mata dikelopak matanya yang serius.

"Tapi kita harus mengecoh mereka,"Ucap Min-Soo dengan senyuman pedih yang coba disamarkan.

"Dengarkan aku baik - baik Min-Soo,"Desis Sakura. "Aku punya rencana dan jangan bertanya apa-pun sampai kita keluar disini,"Desisnya.

[Kau yakin akan melakukan ini]

[Kau tahu apa yang kau lakukan melanggar hukum alam, dan garis takdir]

[Well...mari kita lihat apa rencanamu]

* * *

Min-Soo nampak berjalan melewati area tempat yang sepi, dengan sebuah gaun menutupi kepalanya ia dengan sengaja melempar sebuah batu dekat, dan akhirnya para penjaga menyadari keberadaan Min-soo, pemuda itu langsung berlari dari sana. Menyisahkan beberapa penjaga digerbang depan, para pelayan lebih sedikit dari yang tadi.

Suara angin dengan cepat terlihat Hak nampak datang dengan tombaknya membereskan pelayan yang tersisa, dan membimbing yang lainya untuk segera keluar dari gerbang. "Mari kita pergi dari sini?!,"Ucap Hak datar.

[Min-Soo here]  
Min-soo nampak terus berlari kencang dan terus mencari area yang menguntungkan, agar ia dapat mencari tempat bersembunyi namun semua harapan pupus saat ia menemukan jalan yang buntu dengan para penjaga berhasil menemukanya, ia lalu dipanah meski dipanah beberapa kali ia mencoba tetap berjalan dengan tertatih lemah.

Ia terlihat terjatuh saat panah kembali dilayangkan dan dieksekusi disana dengan beberapa panah dipunggungnya sampai ia terlihat jatuh dan tak bergerak lagi.

[BERSAMBUNG]  
[Rabu-3-January-2018]


	7. Chapter 7

_Ia terlihat terjatuh saat panah kembali dilayangkan dan dieksekusi disana dengan beberapa panah dipunggungnya sampai ia terlihat jatuh dan tak bergerak lagi._

* * *

Shinzo Ketsuin  
(心臓欠員)

By

(Lightning Shun ¤ Vicky Chou)

* * *

PART : (7)

Fajar telah menyingsing membawa hawa kehidupan untuk pepohonan rindang, terlihat tiga-orang tengah melintasi jalan setapak dengan suara gemercik dedaunan disekitarnya. "Sebentar!,"Seruan datang dari Sakura nampak membuat Hak berhenti bergerak, lelaki itu sebelumnya menjadi pemimpin jalan nampak terfokus pada sosok gadis bersurai delima yang sedang memapah gadis disampingnya yang kelelaha. "Yona-hime butuh isterahat,"Jawabnya mengalihkan pandangan dari Hak sebelum Yona jatuh merosot dipelukanya.

"Baiklah kita isterahat sebentar,"Ucap Hak lalu mendekati keduanya dengan tatapan khawatir terlebih pada Yona. Gadis itu selama ini tak pernah jalan sejauh dengan kakinya, ia lebih banyak bergerak anggun dengan tandu yang selalu membawanya. Berbeda sekali dengan Sakura yang tak banyak berkomentar sejauh apa mereka berjalan dari malam, fisik gadis itu terlihat sangat kuat dan bisa diandalkan, ia semakin ingin mempertanyakan siapa Sakura sebenarnya.

Setelah Hak menganggukan kepala, Sakura menarik Yona dengan lembut didahan pohon untuk bersandar, membuat Yona hanya diam saja saat Sakura menjadi bantalan bahunya pada Yona, tanganya yang lain juga nampak lembut mengusap rambut merah Yona membuat gadis itu nampak memejamkan mata dan mencoba isterahat.

"Padahal aku sudah menjaganya, Putri tak pernah mengalami kesulitan atau pun merasa sesakit ini,"Jelasnya terdengar rendah, seperti Yona yang kehilangan semua disaat yang bersamaan Hak pun merasakanya. Hak juga teringat akan semua hubungan yang mempertemukanya dengan Yona, ia harus melindungi teman kecilnya dari putra dari suku api yang ingin mempersuntingnya, membuat Hak kesal ratusan kali lipat sehingga ia membuat skenario bahwa mereka berdua adalah pasangan kekasih. Ia juga singkat akhirnya mendapat lisensi menjadi pelindung kerajaan Hiryuu dari kepercayaan sang Raja dua, dalam mengemban menjaga Yona, membuat ia terikat sangat kuat pada keduanya.

"Raja-ll, aku akan melindunginya, dan menyelesaikan apa yang anda belum selesaikan,"Ucap Hak datar, tanganya yang mengelus bulu mata lentik Yona yang terpejam, dan menghapus sisa rembesan air mata itu dijemarinya.

"Aku akan mencari air, kau juga beristerahatlah,"Ucap Hak bangkit beranjak dari mereka. Membuat Sakura menatap punggung hak yang menjauh melewati semak belukar. Sakura tahu baik Hak mau pun Yona memang membutuhkan waktu untuk mengobati dan menghadapi masalah ini.

"Kau tak perlu Khawatir Yona-hime,"Desis Sakura. "Semua akan baik-baik saja, meski semua tak akan dilewati dengan mudah,"Ucap Sakura menatap sinar matahari dari sela-sela helai dedaunan.

 _Satu kisah telah terbuat_  
 _Tampa kau sadar semua tak akan sama lagi_  
 _Ya kan...kami sama?_

Sakura bergerak memegang kalung pemberian dari penyihir didadanya, perasaanya terasa berkecamuk. " _Aku ingin kembali , tapi aku tak bisa meninggalkan mereka,"_ Bisik Sakura lagi.

* * *

Suara germisikan pelan dari ilalang terdengar, 15 menit sosok Hak belum kembali membuat Sakura cemas, matanya melotot tajam dan mengambil batu ditanganya sebagai pertahanan jika itu benar musuh, sementara Yona yang ikut terbangun nampak memeluk pinggang Sakura dengan perasaan takut.  
"Maaf membuatku terkejut aku pergi mencari Air,"Ucap Hak muncul dari semak-semak membawa bambu panjang yang sudah dipahat agar berisi ir didalamnya. Sakura mengerang lega karna itu bukan musuh akan tetapi Yona justru menangis Histeris setelah semua kembali dunia nyata.

Yona belum bisa menerima kenyataan  
Seolah terpukul  
Mereka tak akan melihat langit secara bersama-sama.

"Yona-hime makanlah sesuatu, mulai sekarang kita tak akan bisa memastikan agar makan secara Rutin,"Ujar Hak saat mengulurkn sebuah ikan bakar yang dimasak cara alami, setelah ia berhasil membuat api unggun untuk penghangat. Setelah menangis Yona kembali membisu dalam kedukaan Sakura hanya mencoba menepuk pelan dan memberi Yona ketenangan.

"Komandan, tolong beri ikanya padaku,"Ucap Sakura. Hak memberikan ikan itu lalu mencubit pelan daging ikan itu perlahan memberikanya kemulut Yona, sesekali ia meniupnya pelan agar gadis Akatsuki itu tidak terbatuk atau malah terjinkang kaget dengan panas dilidahnya. Meski metode suap ini agak terlalu lama namun setidaknya Yona bisa memakan sesuatu sekarang.

"Kau cekatan sekali dalam melakukan ini?,"Tanya Hak dengan rasa penasaraan.

"Aku terbiasa menangani Pasien intensif saat berada ditempatku berada,"Jawab Sakura menghelah nafas. "Aku juga bagian pengobatan,"Sahut Sakura pelan membuat mata tajam Hak mendelik minta penjelasan.

"Beritahu siapa dirimu!?,"Ucap Hak datar membuat Sakura memandang pemuda itu lagi sembari masih menyuapi Yona ia lalu berkata.

"Sepertinya aku tak akan bisa menyembunyikan selamanya,"Ungkapnya datar"Aku adalah seorang Kunoichi (ninja perempuan) Ninja dari sebuah Desa bernama Konohagakure,"Ucap Sakura datar. "Entah bagaimana bisa aku terlempar dari langit dan jatuh padamu hari itu..."Ucap Sakura datar.

"Kau tak menjelaskanya sama sekali,"Ucap Hak menyengit.

"Maafkan aku, kau tak mungkin bisa mempercayai kata-kataku dengan mudah,"Ucap Sakura menatap bintang diatas mereka yang membentang indah. "Jika aku bilang datang dari dunia lain makanya aku tak bisa mengatakanya,"Ucap Sakura merunduk.

* * *

Selama dua hari ini ketiganya, hidup dihutan berbekal kemampuan memancing ikan dengan tombak milik Hak, obor api untuk penghangat dan menenguk air sungai meski pun tidak terlalu bersih, apa boleh buat mereka harus menerima kondisi ini, Mereka saat ini adalah pelarian bertindak bodoh jika mereka harus memasuki yang terjaga ketat oleh penjaga, Soo won pasti sudah memerintahkan prajurit mencari mereka.

* * *

 _[ [Flastback] ]_

 _Kejadian sebelum dimana tombak Hak mengema saat menerobos Gerbang dengan cepat, saat itu ia berhasil membawa Sakura dan Yona keluar dan Min-soo menjadi umpan memancing penjaga untuk mengulur waktu, akan tetapi bukan itu yang terjadi._

* * *

 _■ sebelumnya ■_  
 _Mata Hak, Min-soo membulat menatap Sakura merapal Jutsu memuncurkan Kloningan Sakura sendiri dihadapanya. "Sa-Sakura San itu!,"Ucap Min-soo menatap Horror._

 _"Terkejutnya nanti saja. Begini rencana-nya,"Ucap Sakura menyengit datar memandang Min-Soo dan Hak."Kloningku akan menjadi umpan dan kami punya sekali kesempatan pergi melewati gerbang hutan desis Sakura._

 _"Eh,"Min-Soo menatap bingung saat Kloning Sakura menyilangkan tanganya membentuk segel, dan memunculkan asap kecil. Dan setelahnya membuat Min-soo terkejut pemuda itu menatap lemas menahan keterjutan, saat Kloningan Sakura berubah menjadi duplikat dirinya dengan sempurna._

 _"..."Hak cuma diam tampa kata terlihat wajahnya nampak masih gugup dan sulit menyatakan apa yang dikepalanya membuatnya memutuskan diam mendengar rencana Sakura._

 _"Setelah kami bertiga berhasil pergi, Kloningku akan memancing mereka untuk melewati tempat lain agar mengulur waktu,"Senyuman Sakura nampak sedih. "Dan maaf kami tak bisa membawamu Min-soo-kun karna setelah ini kau harus kembali keruanganmu, dan beradegan seolah kau tak tau apa-apa,"Ucap Sakura._

 _"Tapi bagaimana kalian,"Ucap Min-soo._

 _"Dia ada benarnya juga,"Ucap Hak membuka Suara dan menatap Min-soo serius. "Kau akan menjadi informan jika kita bertemu lagi,"Ucap Hak._

 _"Komandan,"Ucap Min-soo dengan pandangan sedih._

 _"Hiduplah Min-soo,"Ucap Hak dengan senyuman samar. "Mari kita lanjutkan Rencanamu Sakura Haruno,"dan Sakura mengangguk dan menggengam tangan Yona._

* * *

[ **Bersambung]**  
 **[Rabu-7-maret-2018]**


	8. Chapter 8

_Hiduplah Min-soo,"Ucap Hak dengan senyuman samar. "Mari kita lanjutkan Rencanamu Sakura Haruno,"dan Sakura mengangguk dan menggengam tangan Yona._

* * *

Shinzo Ketsuin  
(心臓欠員)

By

(Lightning Shun ¤ Vicky Chou)

* * *

Sedikit [Warning : 18+] dalam konten narasi bukan tindakan jadi mohon kebijakanya dalam pembaca dibawah umur.

PART : (8)

■[Normal Pov]■  
Kondisi Yona semakin parah gadis itu membisu selama berhari-hari, sang putri tak mau makan jika tidak disuapi oleh Sakura, jalan pun Hak atau Sakura harus menarik tangan Sang putri layaknya sebuah boneka hidup dipawangi. Suara air nampak terdengar, mata Sakura menatap pancuran air jernih dengan tatapan kosong, kelelahan tergurat jelas darinya dia bersyukur Hak memberinya waktu pribadi untuk mandi disungai dan Hak menjaga Yona selama ia mandi.

Kesegaran air mengenai kulitnya yang telanjang sangat begitu nyaman. Setelah ia memandikan Tuan putri dan mengenakan kembali bajunya. Ia sangat senang bisa mandi setelah selama beberapa hari. Beberapa kejadian pelarian sedikit mengusik pikirannya dan sulit bersikap tenang.

Merasa membersikan diri sudah cukup ia lalu beranjak menuju tepi sungai. Namun niatnya terhalangi oleh sesuatu yang membuat ia mengerang kesakitan.

"KYAAA!,"

Sakura mengerang sakit dipunggungnya dengan reflex lalu menjerit, saat ia keluar separuh tubuhnya diair, terlihat beberapa Lintah sungai nampak bertengger dipunggung dan kaki telanjangnya.

* * *

■[Hak Pov]■  
Aku sedang sibuk membuat api unggun untuk penerangan, langit yang mulai sore membuatku harus mempersiapkan apinya sebelum langit gelap. Aku melirik Yona disampingku nampak bersandar dibawah pohon dan tertidur membuatku mendesah lemah, sementara Sakura sedang mandi disungai kecil tak jauh dengan tempatku berada.

Aku memberi Gadis itu kesempatan untuk beberapa menit mandi karna, ia sudah sangat membantu kami melarikan diri, tampa mengelu dan menerima semua tampa kata tidak membuatku sedikit terpesona dengan sisi dewasanya, sisi keibuanya saat memperlakukan Yona.

Mataku membulat saat mendengar pekikan rendah tak jauh dari tempatku berasal, aku mendengar itu suara Sakura. Apa jangan-jangan ada prajurit yang menemukanya atau hewan liar..cih aku bahkan melupakan itu.

Dengan cepat aku berlari kencang kearah tempatnya, dengan mengenggam kuat tombak-ku dan berharap tak ada sesuatu yang terjadi padanya.

SREK

Aku melewati semak belukar untuk melihat keadaan, dan mencari sosoknya yang ternyata sudah dipinggir sungai dengan pose meringkuk kesakitan. "Sakura kau tak apa-apa,"Ucapku spontan tampa melihat situasi.

Dia tak menjawab dan tetap membelakangiku, membuatku menatap jelas punggung telanjang putih susu, dengan sebuah bekas sabetan golok yang masih terlihat jelas, namun fokusku langsung menatap sekumpulan Lintah sungai besar yang ada dipunggung dan kakinya, membuatku kaget.

"Lintah sungai, sebentar aku akan melepas mereka dari punggungmu,"Aku bergerak cepat mencabut satu-persatu hewan pengisap darah ini dari punggungnya. Setelah aku selesai saat aku beralih pada kakinya reflex ia berbalik membuat nafasku tertahan seketika dengan pemandangan yang tersugukan di depan wajahku.

Helai rambut delima yang basah juga acak-acakan miliknya, tubuh yang terxpost sangat lebih tampa pelindung apa-pun membuat jantungku berdesir dan perasaan tak nyaman.

Suaraku berasa tercekat ditenggorokan, nafasku seolah tertahan, aku bisa merasakan rasa panas diseluruh sendi tubuhku yang mengeluar secara spontan, rasanya tak nyaman bahkan sampai keselangkanganku.

"..."Aku lalu mengeleng kuat dan dengan cepat mencabut lintah sungai dikakinya, sembari meruntukan sumpah serapah akan diriku yang gampang tergoyahkan pada tubuhnya, sembari menahan gejolak aneh yang baru kurasakan seumur hidupku. "Aku sudah mencabutnya aku permisi,"Ucapku dingin meninggalkanya yang diam seribu-bahasa.

Aku setengah berlari  
Berlari sampai ditempat Yona yang masih tertidur dengan pulas didekat api unggun yang kubuat, membuat reflex merunduk dan bersandar pada salah satu pohon, didekatku, wajahku memerah-sangat merah, rasa panas masih mengerogoti tubuhku, sensasi aneh ini terus mengerogoti ku dan dalam dia aku menyumpah serapahkan diri sendiri. "Ada apa denganku,"Racawku mengibas baju depanku.  
Mataku teralihkan sesuatu yang tergeletak ditanah sebuah sebuah 'Tisik motif rambut bunga' berwarna merah muda terlihat begitu familiar. "Ini?,"

* * *

■{Normal Pov}■  
Sejak kejadian tadi keduanya terlihat pendiam baik dari Hak mau-pun Sakura nampak selalu mengalihkan pandangan masing-masing. Kondisi Yona juga masih tetap diam membuat keheningan semakin dalam saja.

"Aku ingin mencari angin sebentar,"Suara Yona nampak terdengar lemah, membuat Sakura dan Hak mengangguk lalu mengalihkan pandangan lagi (?).

Kondisi seperti ini nampak tak nyaman bagi mereka, namun mau bagaimana lagi nasi sudah jadi bubur, masalah memalukan dan akwad tadi tak bisa dihilangkan begitu saja dari pikiran masing-masing.  
Namun kebungkaman mereka berubah jadi khawatir saat menunggu Yona yang nampak belum nenunjukan tanda-tanda kembali. "Ini terlalu lama,"Desis Hak.

"Kita harus mencari, Yona,"Ucap Sakura bangkit lebih dulu dan meninggalkan Hak yang rupanya pemuda tombak itu, mengikutinya dari belakang.

Keduanya berjalan menyusuri Hutan, melewati jejak-jejak Yona, menuju bagian Rawa membuat keduanya menyengit bingung dan bertanya-tanya.

"Ini wilayah Rawa,"Ucap Sakura menatap sekeliling.

"Bangkai hewan,"Desis Hak tak nyaman, sebelum keduanya bergerak lebih cepat dan menemukan Yona ketakutan dan dikelilingi oleh kumpulan ular.

"Yonaaaaa,"Teriakan Sakura terdengar keras membuat Hak segera menghujam Tombak milik Hak keular itu.

Hak lalu bergerak mengangkat Yona cepat meninggalkan tempat itu yang merupakan Sarang dari para Ular. Sementara Sakura mencabut tombak Hak dan menyerang ular yang siap menyerang mereka.

Syaattt!

Mata Hak membulat saat salah satu ular ternyata berhasil menggigit salah satu kakinya, membuat ia berhenti bergerak, namun ia memaksakan berlari hingga mereka berhasil meninggalkan sarang Ular.

* * *

■[Ditempat lain]■

Sebuah ruangan sederhana menenangkan dipenuhi tumbuhan berbau harum dan perapian hangat ditengah ruanganan membuat ruangan itu sangat nyaman disebut ruang santai, terlihat dua orang tengah bercakap-cakap dengan serius.

"Aku tak sangka bakal berjalan serumit ini?,"Seorang lelaki berambut merah jabrik nampak memandang kesal pada sosok lelaki yang duduk bersantai ria disofanya. "Kau dengar aku Shun,"Ucapnya kesal. "Dia merubah Takdir Min-soo,"

"Ini memang Rumit,"Desis Shun. "Tapi selama Sakura masih dalam pantauan kita, meski ia merubah dan tujuan sang putri tak berubah, maka tak masalah,"Desis Shun bangkit dari kursi. "Ini masih terlalu awal dimana sang putri mengumpulkan para naga,"Desisnya.

"Lalu fokus Sakura?!,"Tanya Noir.

"Masih berjalan,"Ucap Shun datar."jika dia berhasil membuat kalung itu bersinar maka ia bisa kembali kedunianya sesuai permintaanya,"

* * *

■[Skip 2 hari setelahnya]■

"Berapa jauh lagi kita sampai,"Dalam beberapa hari ini Yona mulai menunjukan tanda-tanda sadar dari rasa terpuruknya sejak kejadian Hak yang menolongnyadan terluka digigit ular hari itu membuat tamparan kuat ke-iner Yona, ia juga mulai bisa memakan sesuatu sendiri, berbicara dengan Sakura, dan perubahan itu juga datang dari Hak menjadi sangat protetif pada mereka berdua.

Ketiganya melanjutkan perjalanan, Sakura tak tahu kemana Hak membawanya dan Yona, namun mereka berhenti didepan tebing menunjukan sebuah wilayah pemukiman tak jauh dari tebing.

"Ini?!,"Ucap Sakura..

"Kita sampai wilayah Huuga kampung halamanku,"Ucap Hak datar.

* * *

[Bersambung]  
[Sabtu-10-maret-2018]


	9. Chapter 9

_Ketiganya melanjutkan perjalanan, Sakura tak tahu kemana Hak membawanya dan Yona, namun mereka berhenti didepan tebing menunjukan sebuah wilayah pemukiman tak jauh dari tebing._

 _"Ini?!,"Ucap Sakura.._

 _"Kita sampai wilayah Huuga kampung halamanku,"Ucap Hak datar._

* * *

 **Shinzo Ketsuin**  
 **(心臓欠員)**

 **By**

 **(Lightning Shun ¤ Vicky Chou)**

* * *

 **PART : (9)**

Sakura menatap diam dengan pandangan setengah takjub sebuah kota terlihat luas meski tak semegah wilaya kawasan istana Kiryu namun tempat ini begitu terlihat penuh kedamaian. Sebenarnya Hak tak mau memasuki area kota dan kawasan Ramai mengingat mereka masih diwilayah pelarian dan penjaga nampak gilir mudik mencari mereka, satu satunya kesempatan untuk memasuki area ramai dan mendapat _suplai_ adalah wilayah ini. "Hak bagaimana dengan kakimu?,"Ucap Yona menatap Hak sembari berjalan disampingnya, sementara Sakura hanya diam dan mengawasi sekitar, sebenarnya diam-diam tampa sepengetahuan Yona, Sakura sudah meredakan luka dikaki Hak meski dia belum sepenuhnya Sakura mengeluarkan racunya.

"Kakiku baik-baik saja, kau tahu racun ular semacam ini, tak akan menghalangi Jendral Hak,"Ucap Hak tertawa tampan.

"..."

" _Eh a-apa dia dia masih marah?,_ "Pikir Hak pada Sakura yang tak merespon sementara Sakura membuang tatapan kearah pintu gerbang dimana, sosok dua penjaga dengan santai tertidur begitu nyaman dikursi panjang kayu.

Dua sosok nampak asik tertidur dengan santainya dipos jaga, membuat alis tajam Hak nampak berkerut tak-nyaman. Pria itu nampak berdesis sembari membangunkan dua penjaga itu dengan cara yang anti-menstrim.

 **DUAK!**

Sebuah tendangan membanting keduanya dari alam mimpi. "Apa saat bertugas, itu waktunya untuk bermimpi?,"Desis Hak dengan cara bangun yang tidak ada sopan-sopanya.

"Oo...Hak sama,"Respon salah satu penjaga dengan nada tak tertarik (?) Saat menatap pelaku yang menendang mereka, sementara Sakura hanya memutar mata dengan transisi alur yanh membingungkan ini.

"Yo,"Ucap Hak datar, sementara Yona nampak hanya tertawa canggung, saat melihat kedua penjaga itu bangun dengan agak kepayahan, mendekati mereka bertiga.

"Wah sudah..10 tahun ya, lama tidak berjumpa,"Ucap penjaga tadi ia memiliki rambut hitam, dan mudah bicara, sementara penjaga satunya berambut pirang kecoklatan menatap Sakura dan Yona dengan penasaran.

"Woy...woy tiga tahun,"Desis Hak mengintrupsi dengan spontan.

"Lalu apa yang membuatmu kembali kesini?,"Tanya Penjaga berambut Hitam memutar mata tak niat.

"Apa kau dipecat sebagai Jendral?,"Ucap penjaga pirang, ucapan itu sontak membuat Sakura hanya mendesah panjang dan melihat sekitar, ia berpikir semuanya terlihat natural apa penjaga dari wilayah Kiryu belum sampai disini?.

"Kalian sangat santai seperti biasa, ya," Ucap Hak malas.

"Kami ini adalah suku angin, kami hanya hidup seperti hembusan angin, kalau kami mau tidur ya kami akan tidur dan bersantai sepanjang hari,"Ucapnya kompak membuat Hak memijit kepalanya pusing, sementara Yona menatap bingung.

"Astaga siapa yang berani menyuruh kalian menjadi petugas gerbang,"Ucap Hak.

' _Bagaimana jika ada penyusup masuk, apa mereka bisa sesantai ini,_ 'Pikir Yona.

' _Motifasi serta kebanggan macam apa itu?,_ ' Desis Sakura mengeleng frustasi melihat kedua penjaganya itu.

"Hei itu tuan Hak, sama,"Seorang warga terdengar dari belakang dengan antusias. "Anda kembali,"Desis mereka girang lalu mulai mengerumuni Hak membuat Yona dan Sakura sedikit mundur. "Anda sudah dewasa serta semakin tampan!,"Ucap mereka mulai bertubi-tubi.

"Tolong bicaranya satu-satu,"Ucap Hak datar lalu menganalisa dari gerak-gerik warga pihak kerajaan belum menyisir tempat ini.

"Wah..dua gadis ini Hak-san?,"Suara ibu-ibu nampak melirik sosok Yona dan Sakura dengan penuh teliti dan membuat kedua gadis sontak menatap Hak tegang.

"Apa mereka berdua Calon istrimu?,"Ucap Ibu itu, membuat sekumpulan Ibu-ibu nampak mulai mengelilingi Yona dan Sakura, sementara tanggapan Hak justru sedikit kikkuk saat Ibu tadi menyebut mereka calon Istrinya.

"T-Tidak, mereka berdua kakak beradik yang sedang pelatihan, sebagai seorang pelayan,"Ucap Hak memperbaiki raut wajahnya kembali Cool seperti sebelumnya.

"Mustahil, mereka calon pelayan mereka sangat cantik loh,"Ucap seorang warga lelaki menatap wajah Sakura dan Yona berbinar. "Hei nak siapa nama kalian?,"Ucapnya.

Setelah itu banyak yang mulai mempertanyakan asal-usul mereka membuat Yona serta Sakura terbungkam, raut Sakura berubah saat ia menyadari Yona jatuh pingsan disampingnya, hal itu membuat Hak memutuskan kontak Yona pada warga dan mengendong Yona yang pingsan didadanya.

"Dia sangat lemah,"Bisik Ibu tadi.

"Hei Hak-sama, apa caramu pada gadis itu tak berlebihan," tanya Penjaga berambut pirang yang mengikutinya.

"..."Sakura hanya diam tampa mengatakan apa-pun dan mengekori mereka saja, Sementara Hak masih mengawasi Sakura dari ekor matanya, Hak yakin tubuh Sakura juga butuh istirahat meski tubuh gadis itu masih nampak lebih kuat dari Yona.

"Dimana Kakek?,"Tanya Hak mengabaikan pertanyaan Penjaga tadi.

"Beliau pergi keistana Hiryuu,"Ucap Penjaga itu datar, membuat Hak menatap terkejut. "Kau tak tahu ya? Ada pertemuan antara lima-suku,"Jelasnya dengan santai.

"Pertemuan antar lima-Suku?,"Tanyanya memastikan.

"Biasanaya bukankah anda menghadiri acara itu-kan?,"Ucapnya lalu memasang tampang berpikir. "Aku sebenarnya merasa aneh, ketika mereka memanggil Ketua Mun-Deok, disaat beliau seharusnya sudah pensiun dari masa Jabatan Jenderal, Hak-sama apa kau benar-benar dapat pensiaunan dini?,"Tanya penjaga itu polos, sementara Hak, Sakura menatap datar dan tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing, dengan serius.

 _'Apa yang mereka sebenarnya Inginkan,'_

* * *

Sakura terdiam saat ia dan memandangi angkasa indah didepan jendela lantai-dua, sejak Yona pingsan ia diberikan perawatan dan diberi makanan, serta baju yang lebih layak oleh penghuni kediaman Mun Dok yaitu kakek dari Hak, ia menghelah nafas menghadapi kondisi sekitarnya, Sakura tahu tempat ini nampak terlihat aman dan nyaman untuk mereka, namun ia tak bisa selamanya berada disini, ia juga harus menemukan cara untuk kembali kedunianya.

 _Kota ini indah juga makmur, sementara Konoha saat ini mengalami krisis yang panjang._

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang," Sakura mendengkus menatap kalungnya, lalu menatap suram kembali jendela, ia menatap sepasang burung merpati terbang hinggap dijendela, awalnya ia merasa tak ada masalah dengan dua burung merpati dihadapnya,mereka nampak bercicit bahagia.

 **Cit...Cit...Cit!**

Namun pandangan Sakura terkaget saat ia, melihat salah satu Burung merpati nampak terlihat kenjang-kenjang ditempatnya, dan mengerang kesakitan pada sayapnya tampa sesuatu yang jelas, ia mkengerang disamping pasanganya.

 **TAP!**

Sakura bangkit melompat keatap dan memungut burung yang kenjang-kejang dan tanganya mengalirkan aura-hijau pada burung itu.

' _Bagaimana pun aku akan kembali'_

Air matanya jatuh menetes perlahan secara tiba-tiba, dalam kebekuan, dan hembusan tertahan dibibirnya terdengar.

 _'Aku tak akan menyerah'_  
 _'Naruto... Sasuke'_

* * *

Suara serat kayu terdengar pelan, gesekan selimut terdengar bersamaan terbangunya Yona, ia merasa terkejut saat menyadari Sakura tak ada disekitarnya, begitu pula Hak. "Dimana aku,"Ia menyentu bajunya yang berbeda dengan kimono yang dipakai sebelumnya. "Baju baru,"

 **SREK!**

"Kau sudah bangun ya?,"Pintu geser dibuka, juga tertutup kembali dengan perlahan menunjukan sosok anak kecil membawa nampan berupa sub-umbi dan bubur ikan, ia tersenyum lalu mengecek suhu dijidatnya. "Syukurlah demammu sudah turun,"

"Ano..dimana Sa-,"Ucap Yona baru mau bicara namun anak itu menghentikan ucapanya.

"Maksutmu Harua, Kakakmu, tadi dia membantu bibiku, mengambil air,"Ucap Anak laki laki imut dengan senyuman.

Yona terdiam dan menatap bubur yang diserahkan anak itu perlahan, dan mencoba merasakan sesuap, rasa hangat menetralkan tenggorokanya yang terasa kering. Rasanya merasakan makanan ini saja sangat membuatnya terharu sampai air matanya menetes dipipinya. "Hei, kau menangis kau baik-baik saja?,"Tanya Anak itu polos lalu memandang wajah Yona dengan sorot khawatir.

"Aku baik-baik saja,"Ucap Yona sembari mengeleng pelan. "Aku hanya merasa bersyukur karna makanan,"ucap Yona tersenyum sendu.

"Itu aneh,"Ujarnya polos menatap Yona. "Makanan malah membuat seorang menangis,"Ucapnya.

"Tidak ini hanya karna aku ingat pada Ayahku,"Ucap Yona membuat raut anak kecil itu menatap prihatin, dan menyeka airmata Yona dengan Jemari mungilnya.

Sementara Yona terdiam sembari menyeka air matanya lagi, lalu senyuman anak-kecil itu kembali terpancar. "Omong-omong namaku Tae-Yon adik, kakak Hak,"

"Kamu adiknya Hak?,"Bisik Yona kecil.

"Kamu dan Kakak Harua teman kakak-kan?,"Ucap Tae-Yon menatap Yona sembari merapikan posisi nampan disamping kasur-gelar.

Merespon Itu Yona terdiam selama beberapa menit, ia memikirkan hubunganya dengan Hak lelaki itu memang sudah menjali hubungan denganya sebagi teman, lalu Sakura sebelumnya hanyalah seorang pelayan yang kabur melindunginya dan menjadi rekanya. "Mung-Mungkin,"Ucap Yona.

 **SREEEK!**

"MUNGKIN!,"Suara pintu geser terbuka lebih keras (Dobrak) terdengar memunculkan dua orang pemuda yang sebelumnya dilihat Yona menjaga digerbang, menatap Yona dengan muka terlihat dramatis.

"Apa! Itu tak mungkin...meskipun sedikit salah satu diantara kalian tak ada yang menyukainya,"Tanya pemuda berambut hitam dengan kepalan tangan seolah meninju udara.

"A-ano,"

"Kalian bertiga hanya sebatas teman, itu tidak masuk dalam expetasiku (Author : loh kenapa) Kasihan sekali tuanku-Hak yang bahkan wajahnya kemiliki ketampanan, serta jabatan yang besar, tidak sanggup mendapat perhatian seorang wanita kota,"Ucap penjaga berambut pirang sembari meremas rambutnya serta mereka menagis tersedu-sedu(?).

"E-Eto?,"

"Kalau sudah dalam Opera kisah ini, seperti sebuah kisah kurang beruntung seorang pria mapan, namun terlihat bertepuk sebelah Ta-,"

 **DUARK!**

"Siapa yang bertepuk sebelah tangan,"Sebuah ujung tumpul tongkat menjitak tampa ada rasa berperasaan sama sekali.

Sakura nampak berjalan menyusuri desa dengan pandangan datar, entah setelah mengobati merpati sakit, anehnya merpati itu dan pasanganya nampak terus mengikuti kemana pun dia pergi, mereka nampakterbang rendah dan berada di dekat bahu Sakura, seolah mengklime Sakura adalah tuanya.

"Hei kau Ini Harua, Pelayan yang sedang dibawa Tuan Hak?,"Seorang Ibu-ibu nampak mendekat sembari tersenyum ramah dan mendekat padanya.

"Namaku Cen Ton pembantu dikediaman Keluarga Tuan Mun Deok, kudengar kau dan adikmu mendapat masalah diistana, karna pekerjaan kalian yang tak baik,"Ucapnya mengebu-gebu.

"Eh?,"Mata Sakura menyengit bingung, apa yang sebenarnya Hak katakan tentang dirinya dan Yona.

"Kudengar kau tak bisa mencuci, membersihkan, bahkan tindakan kalian sangat ceroboh bahkan memecahkan banyak gucih antik istana, membuat putri disana marah dan Akhirnya diasingkan untuk melakukan pelatihan Pelayan.

"Ohh..."Sakura menyengit suram, Memangnya gak ada Alasan yang lebih bagus dari kecerobohan seperti ini, entah kenapa ia merasa Harga dirinya sangat rendah seperti ini.

"Berjuanglah...Tolong jangan berkecil Hati,"Ucap sang ibu. "Semua tujuan memiliki awalnya kau pasti akanmenjadi pelayan yang baik nantinya ,"Ucap Ibu itu tersenyum lalu berbalikmengambil tumpukan pakaian-kotor, dengan ukuran tinggi-melewati kepalanya.

"Anda mau mencuci sebanyak ini,"Ucap Sakura meliriknya, sementara Sang Ibu hanya tersenyum ramah. "Aku akan membantumu,"Ucap Sakura mengangkat sebagian pakaian dari tangan sang ibu.

"Tidak perlu Nak, lagi pula Tuan Hak belum memerimu perintah pelatihanmu?,"Ucap Ibu tersenyum tulus. "Tapi karna terlanjur angkat maka aku minta tolong membawanya dekat tepi Sungai.

"Tidak masalah, anggap saja ini sebagai pemanasan sebelum Latihan,"Celetuk Sakura sembari tersenyum tulus, seketika tawa kecil Cen Ton mulai terdengar, sepanjang jalan bahkan Cen ton banyak berbicara tentang masa-kecil Hak pada dirinya, mulai dari percakapan yang Ringan mau pun Rumit dapat dipahami Sakura dengan baik, namun Aura ceria dari Cen Ton berubah kaget saat mereka sampai didekat tepi sungai.

"Ada apa Bibi Cen-,"

 **DEG**

Mata Sakura membulat Kaget menatap tepian aliran Sungai nampak tertutup dan menyisahkan dasar sungai yang tandus tampa Air, Sungai mengalami kekeringan Air. "De-Demi Ka-Kami sama, Apa yang terjadi,"Cen Tong nampak panik,serta menjatuhkan cucian ditanganya. "Harua tinggalkan baju itu disini, kita harus melaporkan masalah ini, ke Tuan Hak,"Ucap Cen Ton lalu menarik Sakura meninggalkan Kawasan itu.

* * *

Setelah Cen Ton dan Sakura, menlaporkan hal ini pada Hak, para warga mulai mengetahui musibah ini. Tampa bisa dicegah dan nampak mereka merasa panic, Aliran sungai besar juga mengering, belum ada yang tahu pasti Masalah sebenarnya ,Hak harus menunggu sampai Tetua Mun dok kembali, untuk sementara Hak meminta Warga untuk membeli Air sementara pada para pedangan yang datang ke desa Angin.

Jadi untuk sementara Seorang Prajurit Suku Angin bernama Heang Dea, ditunjuk untuk mencari informasi ada apa yang terjadi, dan karna penasaran Diam-diam Sakura memiliki sebuah rencana mengikuti Heang Dea tampa sepengetahuan siapapun.

Sakura nampak memperbaiki baju yang dikenakanya, dengan semua part atas hingga bawah berwarna hitam, Sakura sengaja memang mengambil salah satu baju para prajurit saat ia dan Bibi Cen Ton mencuci Pakaian Prajurit dengan air yang dibeli dari pedagang. Ia minta izin pada Yona dengan alasan mengikuti Heang Dea dan mengambil jalur lebih jauh dan mengunakan kaki Chakra agar mencoba membuat langkahnya seringan mungkin karna ia mengetahui Suku angin memiliki kemampuan mendeteksi seseorang, dan informasi itu didapatnya dari Celote Cen Ton.

Keduanya berjalan melewati pelosok hutan tak disangka jika informasi jika kemampuan Lari Heang Dea sangat luar biasa sekitar 30 menit Sakura mengikutinya, tak disangka Heang Dea keluar hutan dan berhenti disebuah perbatasan aliran Sungai diatas wilayah Suku angin. Tak disangka sebuah pembatas berupa bendungan nampak dipasang disekitar aliran sungai yang mengarah kedesa.

Beberapa Prajurit berzirah berwarna merah nampak lalu-lalang menjaga kawasan bendungan, Sakura memutuskan menunggu disemak-semak apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Heang Dae selanjutnya. Heang Dae nampak mendekati rombongan berzirah dan nampakmemasang wajah kesal lalu Protes mengenai pemasangan bendungan, namun yang diadapat adalah dipukul ramai-ramai oleh Prajurit.

"Hei apa yang kalian lakukan,"Teriakan Heang Dae mengelegar terkejut, namun para prajurit merah nampak tidak memperdulikan dirinya, akan tetap sebuah serangan tiba-tiba datang dari Sakura.

 **[KANTO]**

 **DUAR!**

Sebuah lesatan Angin nampak menabrak tanah disamping Heang Dae, lalu membuat semua orang kaget bukan kepalang, angin itu nampak menyabet pria berambut pirang itu. Danmembuatnya hilang dari krumunan pria berzirah.

* * *

"Oi Noir-nii."Sebuah panggilan seseorang terdengar pelan dan nampak melangkah masuk kesebuah kamar, dan menatap sosok seorang lelaki berambut merah-terang tengah terbaring, lemas seolah tak perduli apa pun. "Kau mendengarku Noi-nii,"

"Hentikan memanggilku terus Naoto, kepalaku terasa sakit,"Ucap Noir dengan suara gemertak sakit, memegang kepalanya yang rasanya mau meledak.

"Kau mimpi buruk lagi,"Tanya Naoto langsung mendekat kepinggir kasur, lalu membelai kepala Noir. "Jika bermimpi tentang dia kau selalu mimpi buruk,"Ucap Naoto menghelah nafasku.

"Mungkin ini adalah karma bagiku,"Ucap Noir menghelah nafas. "Bertranformasi menjadi Whujud manusia, lalu mencuci dosaku sia-sia,aku tak akan bertemu denganya,"Ucap Noir datar. "Nee Naoto kau ini adalah iblis bisa bunuh aku?,"

"Kau ini bodoh ya, aku tidak tertarik makan jiwa Naga, lagian kau ini abadi,"Cemberut Naoto datar, ia lalu memandang langit-langit kamar. "Aku hanya tertarik dengan jiwa Kemarahan, dan kebencian manusia,"Ucap Naoto.

"Andai aku bisa bertemu dia, Aku hanya mengharapkan sebuah kesempatan,"Ucap Noir menutup matanya lemah. "Aku merasa lega kau sudah menemukan tujuan untuk Pulang, Gadis itu adalah Tepianmu sekarang,"Ucap Noir.

"Kau bodoh? Kalian adalah bagian dariku, itu tak akan berubah,"Ucap Naoto. "Karna kau dan Shun-nii aku bisa seperti sekarang jadi jangan mengabaikan hal itu,"Ucap Naoto dengan tatapan mendatar.

"700 Tahun telah berlalu kau,Aku juga Shun sudah berubah,"Ucap Noir.

"Tidak ada yang berubah antarakita bertiga, kita akan selalu sama samadengan apa adanya,"Ucap Naoto bergegas meninggalkan ruangan dengan terburu-biru, meninggalkan Noir yang masih terbaring diatas kasurnya,hanyamenghelah nafas.

 _'Dasar Iblis yang baik hati'_

* * *

"Harua-chan, Bagaimana bisa kau disini dan kekuatan itu,"Mata Heang Dae membulat kaget, dengan vase terkejutnya nampak belum sembuh, saat Sakura nampak mendekat dan menekan jemari telunjuknya dan menatap Heang Dae tajam, membuat Pemuda itu terdiam.

"Tutup mulutmu? Kau nampak babak belur, dan ini harus diobati segera,"Desis Sakura menatap datar lalu mengerahkan sebuah Chakra hijau pada dada Heang Dae,dan Pria itu nampak terkagum-kagum dengan kekuatan yang Sakura miliki. "Aku akan menjelaskan nanti setelah luka-lukamu selesai diobati, Paham,"Ucap Sakura datar, dan mereka lalu memutuskan menyingkir dari sana dan sebelum kembali kedesa ia menceritaka sedikit kronologis kenapa dan siapa dia, (Tampa membocorkan Rahasia Yona/Hak).

Setelah kembali ke desa, baik Sakura dan Heang Dae sudah mengambil jalan masing-masing, Sakura mencoba kembali ke spot dimana ia bisa kembali menjadi Harua dan berpura-pura tak terjadi apa-apa, Ia kembali berbaur untuk mengawasi keadaan. Can Ton berkata jika tuan Mun Dok sudah kembali dari pertemuan 5 wilayah, dan menariknya menemui tuan Mun Dok.

Sesampai disana Sakura menatap Yona dan Tuan Mun Dok nampak berpelukan, Hak juga ada disana dan melirik keberadaan Sakura dengan pandangan tajam.

 **DEG!**

* * *

"Heang Dae sudah kembali,"Semua pandangan mengarah pada Prajurit itu tengah memapah Heang Dae dibantu Cou Tun untukmembersihkan luka yang ada dibagian Luar. Sakura menatap gugup saat Hak melangkah mendekati Heang Dae bersama Mundeok.

"Sakura,"Panggil Yona."Kau baik-baik saja?,"Tanya Yona mendekati Sakura, sementara Sakura memberi senyuman tulus.

"Heang Dae luka itu?," Mun Deok nampakmempertanyakan luka yang didapatkan Heang Dae tampa terlihat curiga sedikit pun.

"Soal luka ini?," Heang Dae menatap canggung dengan cengiran gugup. "Aku ceroboh dan membuat kekacauan, J-Jadi Aku kaget saat pergi keatas," Heang Dae melirik kearah Sakura datar. "Para Prajurit Suku api membuat bendungan Sungai,"dibalas Sakura memberikan tatapan tajam lalu membuang pandangan kearah lain."Tampa pikir panjang aku protes dan melawan mereka yang mengunakan persenjataan lengkap, makanya mereka menghajarku,"Ucapnya dengan jelas tampa menyinggung keberadaan Sakura tadi.

'Suku api?,' Desis Sakura datar, ia menghebuskan nafas prihatin. Nampaknya urusan akan semakin panjang dari dugaanya diapernah melihat beberapa orang berzirah merah itusaat pesta ulang tahun Yona dulu.

"Tuan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi,"Ucap Seorang Warga lelaki.

"Ini adalah peringatan dari Suku Api,"Ucap Mun Deok datar.

"Suku api?,"Tanya Hak.

"Kau tahu, mereka ingin Su-won diangkat sebagai Raja. mereka menekan kami ,tapi aku kurang setuju,"Penjelasan Mun Deok Nampak membuat Yona menatap Frustasi dan tak percaya dengan kenyataan jika seorang yang dia cintai serta perengut nyawa ayahnya akan menjadi Raja, Sementara Sakura hanya menatap senduh wajah Ketakutan Yona dan mengusap bahunya.

"Putri-ku kau tak perlu Khawatir, Aku tidakmenyetujui hal ini Aku tak menyetujui So-won naik tahta"Ucap pria tua itu sembari mendekat pada Yona dan meremas bahu Yona dengan lembut. "Aku takpercaya Hak dan pelayan disampingmu yang sengaja berkomplot membunuh Raja,"Jelasnya membuat Mata Sakura membulat.

"Menyalahkan aku adalah pilihan yang terbaik,"Ucap Hak datar,memandang Sakura datar begitupulah Sebaliknya. "Cepat sekali mereka menyimpulkan Alibi tentang komplotankudengan Pelayan istana,"Jawabnya dengan dengkusan mengejek.

"Hak! Sakura"Ucap Yona.

"Jangan cemas...suku api tak membuat masalah lebih dari ini,"Ucap Mun Deok berusaha menenangkan kondisi Yona yang masih terguncang, sementara Sakura yang disampingnya hanya terdiam.

Setelah bubar, Heang Dae dibawa diruang perawatan Cen Ton mengobati beberapa luka Heang Dae tampa sepengetahuan siapa-pun Sakura nampaknya memasuki ruang rawat Heang Dae, dia mencoba memasang Alibi jika dia ingin membantu Cen Ton. "H-Harua?,"Ucap Heang Dae menghelah nafas dalam ia kaget, gadis itu sudah ada diruangan, saat kondisi sepi.

"Waktuku tak banyak, berbaring-lah aku akan memperbaiki luka dalam bagian kaki dan bahumu,"Ucap Sakura menghelah nafas."Setidaknya tak ada luka bengkak dalam atau tulang tergeser,"Ucap Sakura.

"Tapi Bibi sudah mengobati-ku?,"Ucap Heang Dae canggung, lalu kembali berbaring sesuai perintah Sakura.

"Kau tak perlu Khawatir,"Ucap Sakura mulai mengobati Heang Dae dengan Chakra ditanganya sama yang dilakukan Sakura saat bertemu Heang Dae dihutan. "Kemampuanku bisa menyerap atau menembus sesuatu,"Jelas Sakura.

"Apa Kau ini semacam Dewi?,"Tanya Heang Dae,menatap Taktup sinar hijau indah yang keluar dari tangan Sakura.

"Tentu saja bukan, Aku hanya seorang Pengelana yang mencari tempat untuk aku kembali?,"Ucap Sakura seketika menjadi muram,ingatanya akan Konoha membuat hatinya Sakit.

"Nee Harua, melihat kemampuanmu sebenarnya kau bukan seorang pelayan?, Aku benarkan?,"UcapHeang Dae menatap Polos. "Dengan kekuatan seperti ini kurasa kau bisa mendapatkan apa yang lebih baik,"Ucap Pemuda bersurai pirang itu.

"Mungkin saja!-,"Ucap Sakura dengan pandangan lembut. "Tapi rasanya aku,"

"GAWAT HEANG DAE!,"Teriakan Prajuit terdengar membuat Sakura menghentikan Chakra medisnya saat seseorang terdengar masuk kedalam ruangan. "TUAN MUDA TAE YEAON JATUH SAKIT,"Ucapnya.

"Tae Yeon,"Mata Sakura membulat dan memandang tak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya.

* * *

 **[Bersambung]**  
 **[jumat-27-juli-2018]**


	10. Chapter 10

"Nee Harua, melihat kemampuanmu sebenarnya kau bukan seorang pelayan?, Aku benarkan?,"UcapHeang Dae menatap Polos. "Dengan kekuatan seperti ini kurasa kau bisa mendapatkan apa yang lebih baik,"Ucap Pemuda bersurai pirang itu.

"Mungkin saja!-,"Ucap Sakura dengan pandangan lembut. "Tapi rasanya aku,"

"GAWAT HEANG DAE!,"Teriakan Prajuit terdengar membuat Sakura menghentikan Chakra medisnya saat seseorang terdengar masuk kedalam ruangan. "TUAN MUDA TAE YEAON JATUH SAKIT,"Ucapnya.

"Tae Yeon,"Mata Sakura membulat dan memandang tak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya.

 _"Kita sampai wilayah Huuga kampung halamanku,"Ucap Hak datar._

* * *

 **Shinzo Ketsuin**

 **(心臓欠員)**

 **By**

 **(Lightning Shun ¤ Vicky Chou)**

PART : (10)

* * *

 **Dari! Dark!**

langkah kaki terdengar cepat, dikala mata Sakura memancarkan kecemasan diikuti oleh Heang Dea menuju kamar Tae Yeon, suara Gebrakan langsung terdengar memunculkan Sakura yang membuat semua orang disana nampak menatapnya kaget.

 **BRAAAAAKKKK**!

"Sa~Sakura,"Suara ringisan kecil terdengar menyambutnya, Wajah penuh kesedihan dari wajah Yona terlihat menunduk di dekat kasur Anak itu yang terbaring tiada berdaya. "Ta-Tae Jatuh dan-,"

Sakura memasuki ruangan lalu mendekati Yona tampa bicara, dan langsung mencoba menenangkan Yona dengan mengusap punggungnya dengan lembut.

"Ini bukan kesalahan Rika, Tae Yeon punya paru-paru yang lemah sejak dia lahir, terkadang penyakitnya sering kambuh sewaktu-waktu, dan sulit bernafas setelah meminum obat dia akan segera pulih,"Ucap Mun Deok menenangkan.

Semua kembali terdiam dengan Sebelum Sakura mau mengutarakan sesuatu langkah tergesa berikutnya terdengar, Dua sosok warga lelaki suku angin datang dengan tampang cemas.

"GAWAT KETUA! PEDAGANG YANG BIASA MELEWATI JALUR PERDAGANGAN KITA, DISERANG HINGGA SEMUA PEDAGANGAN TERLUKA PARAH, BARANG MEREKA DI BUAT HANCUR LEBUR,"Ucap Salah satu mereka.

"Saat ini mereka sedang ditangani oleh suku kita di bawah,"Ucap temanya.

"Mereka sengaja?!,"Ucap seorang Pembantu wanita kediaman Mundok.

"Ini ulah suku api!,"

"Mereka tak main-main dengan Keinginan mereka,"Ucap Salah satu pria dari para warga. "Bagaimana Ketua apa kita akan ikut perang,"Tanya pria tadi dan Sang Ketua Mun Dok hanya terdiam.

"Kesempatan kita mendapatkan Air juga suplai telah dilumpuhkan,"Ucap Mun Dok dengan suara agak lemah "Dan jika mengibarkan bendera perang juga tidak mudah karna, Suku api sangat kuat,"Ucapnya.

Mendengar penjelasan itu Sakura hanya diam tampa berkata apa-pun gadis itu masih mencoba menenangkan kondisi Yona yang semakin terpuruk akan kejadian ini, dan menyalahkan semua ini padanya.

"Tak ada perang,"Ucap Hak Spontan Sembari memandang datar. "Batasi pemakaian Suplai bahan untuk beberapa hari, Sebagian pria dari kalian ikut aku dan sebagian dari para pria menjaga keamanan tempat ini,"

"Siap!,"Ucap beberapa pria disana dengan serentak dan nampak tak bisa menyaingi karismatik Dari Son Hak dalam memerintah, melihat itu Sakura hanya menghela nafas lemah dan merasakan beban semua orang sedikit terangkat. "Biar aku lakukan sesuatu,

"La~Lalu bagaimana Obat untuk, Tae,"Ucap Yona makin sedih.

 **PLOK**!

Seketika usapan tangan Heang Dae, diarahkan kekepala Yona dengan usapan yang lembut, dan menenangkan.

"Kita harus mendapatkan obat itu segera, kurasa kawasan obat didaerah tetangga dibawa kita belum diganggu pasukan Api, aku akan membelinya disana?,"Ucap Hwang Dae.

"Tapi kan Kau masih terluka,"Ucap Dae Jun pada Hwang Dae.

"Tapi tuan muda perlu obat itu sekarang, Jadi kurasa kita harus melakukan sesuatu,"Ucapnya dengan nada membujuk.

"Aku akan ketempat Docter untuk mencari obat dihutan timur,"Ucap Heang Dae dengan nada semangat, sembari memutar lenganya yang diperban.

"Tapi bagaimana dengan lukamu, bodoh ?,"Tanya Rekanya dengan tatapan Khawatir, mendengar ucapan itu Heang Dae langsung memandang Sakura, dan yang ditatap hanya menatap bingung.

"Tidak perlu khawatir, Aku adalah pengendara terbaik juga tercepat di suku Angin!,"Ucap Heang Dae dengan rasa percaya diri yang tinggi. "Jadi tidak apa apakan? Tu-An-Mu-Da?,"Ucap Lelaki itu mengedipkan matanya pada Hak. "Serahkan padaku!,"Ucapnya heboh.

Hak yang terdiam hanya mendengkus, entah kenapa ia merasakan penasaran pada Sakura dan Heang Dae yang sempat dia temukan saling memandang, tapi pada akhirnya dia memutuskan diam lalu merubah rautnya serta mencoba memberi senyuman pada sang penjaga suku itu.

"Jangan Lupa, Tawar Harga obatnya,Ya?,"Ucap Hak lalu mengeluarkan beberapa keping uang ke Heang Dea dan secepat kilat, yang disuruh langsung lari keluar ruangan.

"AKU PERGI!,"

Setelah Heang Dae meninggalkan ruangan, Hak juga pergi diikuti warga dan kepala Suku Mundok, sementara perawat suku juga tabib rumah merawat Tae dengan sangat hati-hati, agar penyakit lelaki itu tidak bertambah banyak kambuh saat ini.

"Nona? sebaiknya anda isterahat!,"Sebuah usapan lembut pada bahu wanita bersurai merah terasa membuat Yona yang terpanggil mema dang siapa yang memanggil dan itu adalah Sakura.

"Sakura aku akan menjaga Tae! aku tidak apa-apa?,"Ucap Yona kembali menatap Wajah Tae yang meringis lemah.

"Aku akan mengantikanmu selama kau isterahat, tubuhmu masih dalam proses pemulihan Nona,"Ucap Sakura gadis itu tersenyum lemah, lalu menyentuh kening Yona dengan lembut, sebuah percikan cahaya hijau bersinar disana membuat Yona kehilangan kendali pada tubuhnya lalu jatuh tertidur.

 **SAAP!**

"Maaf?!,"Ucap Sakura dengan nada lemah. "Setidaknya aku bisa membuatmu beristirahat meski hanya sebentar,"Ucap Sakura yang secepat kilat menangkap tubuh Yona yang sudah tertidur,"

Gadis Ninja itu hanya menghelah nafas, ia meninggalkan tubuh Yona disamping tubuh Tae lalu dalam beberapa menit ia membawa sebuah Futo lalu mengelarnya disebelah Futo Tae, ia menggendong tubuh Yona lalu dengan cepat meletakan tubuh gadis itu disana.

 **SREEEK!**

Suara pintu geser terdengar membuat Sakura terkaget, ia menemukan Hak yang memasuki ruangan, dan mata mereka saling memandang sekian detik, bersamaan keheningan disekitar mereka.

"Para bibi Tabib?, Kemana mereka?,"Tanya Hak melirik Hanya Yona, dan Sakura yang menjaga Tae.

"Mereka sedang pergi mengambil sesuatu, dan Nona sedang isterahat, maaf lancang memasang Futo disini,"Ucap Sakura menghelah nafas.

"Tidak apa-apa! Jika dia bisa lebih tenang, Kau membuat dia tertidur,"Ucap Hak yang membungkuk dan Sakura hanya mengangguk mengiyakan perbuatanya.

"Aku rasa ini penting! Tubuhnya butuh isterahat, kau juga tahu itu bukan General-Hak?,"Ucap Sakura menatap pria itu semakin datar.

"Kau juga memerlukanya bukan!?,"Ucap Hak memandang iris amber jernih Sakura.

"Aku tidak selemah itu,"Ucap Sakura datar.

"Bagaimana tidak, aku melihat wajahmu begitu pucat,"Ucap Hak langsung menatap Sakura dengan intens.

"Aku baik baik saja jangan Khawatir,"Ucap Sakura, entah kenapa pasca kejadian dihutan hubungan mereka sangat minim pembicaraan dan mengurusi urusannya masing-masing(?).

"Kau butuh istirahat aku akan khawatir,"Ucap Hak lalu membungkuk disamping Sakura yang duduk di dekat Futo Yona. "Aku tak bisa membiarkan seorang gadis tidak isterahat selama berjam-jam apa lagi ini wilayahku,"

"Kau tak perlu merisaukan hal ini! Aku tidak akan mempersulitmu aku janji,"Ucap Sakura menatap datar tampa fokus wajah Hak sudah didepan wajahnya.

"Yona sangat keras kepala, tapi kau lebih keras kepala tiga-kali lipat ketimbang dia,"Ucap Hak memasang wajah mulai jengkel dan auranya sudah sangat berubah dingin.

"...Soal itu aku-"Uhk!,"Ucap Sakura yang baru membalas sebuah kecupan dingin langsung mengarah kemata kanan-nya, saat dimana Hak mengecupnya dengan lembut tapi memberi tatapan mata yang dingin.

"Aku ingin kau istirahat, Yona yang terlalu lelah membuat aku khawatir, bagaimana denganmu aku sangat khawatir dan hatiku tidak tenang saat ini,"Setelah mengatakan itu, Hak lalu beranjak keluar dari posisinya dan pergi keluar ruangan dengan cepat yang meninggalkan Sakura begitu saja dengan posisi membeku.

"Apa yang-,"Sakura yang baru tersadar hanya memandang terkejut, dan hanya menenggelamkan wajahnya diantara rok panjangnya, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang bersemu, kemarin pria itu melihat tubuhnya telanjang sekarang dia malah dicium dimata, besok apa?, Gadis bersurai pink itu bingung harus bicara apa saat ini.

 _'Ancaman macam apa itu!'_

 **Sementara ditempat lain:**  
Hak sang komandan, dan di sebut sang badai justru meringkuk jauh-jauh dari ruangan adiknya itu dan menjauhi keramian demi mengendalikan pacu jantungnya yang tak stabil, ia meringkuk gemetar, wajahnya merah dan dicengkramnya sangat kuat.

' _Ada apa denganku sih, kenapa aku semakin tidak tenang!,'_

Dan dalam kondisi ini, tak ada yang bisa menangkan sang Komandan selain dia sendiri. dan akibat ini apakah hubungan mereka akan kembali baik atau justru makin parah :v.

 **[Bersambung]**  
 **[Rabu-2-January-2019]**

* * *

Hai aku Lighting Shun: Setelah lama gak abdate : aku punya dua berita untuk kalian berita buruk dan baik. Sebelum membahas hal itu! saya mengucapkan selamat Natal buat kalian dan juga tahun baru😏  
moga-moga ditahun baru kedepan kita mendapat hal positif yang baik dan diberikan jutaan kebaikan 🖒

 **Mari ke Beritanya :**  
berita baiknya aku akan fokus kecerita ini dan mau rencana lebih cepat saya up karna jatwal saya mulai stabil mulai hari ini.  
berita buruknya datang dari cerita [Strong Your Life] Karna ada masalah yang entah kenapa bisa terjadi (!) File cerita : Chapters Yang berjudul- [Siasat].

Author Remek, karna cerita yang harusnya sudah dipublis langsung hilang dan tidak bisa dikembalikan lagi 😭(Uhh kalau tahu gini aku simpan aja cerita nya dilaptop).

😭 jadi status cerita itu akan saya Hiatuskan dulu, sampai dua chapters, satu yang saya buat ulang untuk chapters yang hilang dan chapters lanjutanya ini rilis.

JADI MOHON DUKUNGANYA DAN DOANYA MOGA MOGA GAK HIATUS LAMA! SAMPAI JUMPA LAGI ALL 🖒


End file.
